Lost in Love
by ImKyleConway
Summary: After Going on an quest for PB, Finn and Marceline are stuck in a cave. After being trapped with the Vampire Queen feelings start to arise. However Finn starts to question if these new feelings are real. This is a romance story between Finn and Marceline.
1. Chapter 1-Ready To Adventure

**This is my first Fan Fiction Ever so please review and tell me what you think and give advice on how to improve. I plan on releasing a new chapter every week each chapter 1,000+ words. So stay tuned **** -ImKyleConway**

Finn the Human ran down the pathway leading to the marvelous Candy Kingdom. When Princess Bubblegum called Finn and requested his presents in the Kingdom, she made it very clear how urgent it was. Even though it was around 3 in the morning, Finn threw his clothes on, grabbed his pack and sword and then flew out the door. Leaving the house, Jake still in his sleep. Once Finn finally arrived to the kingdom gate he made no attempt to state his business to the banana guards and ran inside. Knowing Finn's reputation, they made little attempt to stop him. Finn was tired but continued to run, not just from fear of what could be happening to PB but also excitement.

His break up with the Flame Princess was almost 4 years ago and he had been out of the love game ever since. He also fell out of the adventure game as well. Since the break up, he felt the urge to go out and seek adventure less and less and simply waited for it to come to him, which it rarely did. But lately, he has decided to make changes and was ready to continue adventuring.

Finn flew through the door to Princess Bubblegum's royal laboratory.

**Finn:** Finn looked around the lab very quickly seeing test tubes and beakers with pieces and candy and different colored liquids. Turning his head to the left he noticed Princess Bubblegum in a white lab coat standing very casually. "Princess!" shouted Finn.

**PB:** Princess Bubblegum turned around and looked at Finn, two test tubes in hand. "Oh hey Finn" calmly spoke PB. She put the two test tubes in the test tube rack and walked over to Finn.

**Finn:** Finn stepped closer, "What's wrong, you called me saying it was urgent!"

**PB:** PB looked puzzled for a second and began to think. She scratched her head and really pondered was Finn was saying. Then like magic she suddenly remembered, she put her finger in the air and said "Oh yes! I remember now! I need you…"

**Finn:** "Is the Lich coming back!? Is the Candy Kingdom in trouble!? Is the Ice King harassing you again!?" Interrupted Finn. He was so excited to start adventuring again he simply thought of the most fun or most dangerous adventures possible.

**PB:** "ha-ha! Not anything like that silly" giggled PB. She notices the excitement in Finn and she knew that the old Finn was back. Secretly she was happy that the young boy that Finn was back in the day, even though his body has grown is still inside him.

**Finn:** "Then what!? What is so urgent, what do you need!?" Shouted Finn. Throwing his arms around with what look like what was meant to be simply hand gestures but got way out of hand.

**PB:** She pointed to the beakers and test tubes. "You see, I'm doing an experiment that will allow the atoms of the candy people to transform to and type of candy they wish at any given time" explained PB. She picked up a test tube with a cyan liquid inside and poured in onto a piece of candy she had already had on the lab table. The piece of candy changed colors and morphed into different shapes until it finally settled into a pickle. "You see! Every time I pour one of my concoctions onto some candy it turns into a dang pickle!" frustratingly explain PB.

**Finn:** "And if you don't finish the experiment in 3 days everyone will turn into zombies!?" Finn's mind was overflowing with options and possibilities of what to do, and what could happen. Finn ready at any moment to pounce threw the window and go on a surly life threatening and dangerous adventure.

**PB:** "No… Calm down you spaz." Said PB

Finn: Finn froze in his position to hear what PB had to say next.

**PB:** "Although anything can happen the likely hood of a zombie apocalypse would only be caused in about…" PB stopped and pulled out a calculator. She pounded in some numbers and hit equals. "six years or so of being exposed to this chemical in the state it's in now. "

**Finn:** "Wait" Finn stood up from his frozen pose with a look of confusion. "If we don't need to worry about this chemical stuff for six years, what is so urgent?" asked Finn.

**PB:** "Well it's like peppermint butler always says, 'why put off for approximately 2190 days, what you can have someone do for you at 3 in the morning!' "Said PB.

**Finn:** "Peppermint B said that?" questioned Finn.

**PB:** "ha-ha No, so you down or what" asked PB.

**Finn:** "I'm down but for what?" asked Finn.

**PB:** PB reached into her pocket and pulled out a crumpled up piece of paper and un-crumpled it. She looked at it the re-crumpled it and threw it behind her shoulder. She then reached into her pocket again and pulled out another sheet and looked at it. She nodded her head and handed the paper to Finn.

**Finn:** Finn looked at the piece of paper noticing it was a list of kingdoms of things only found in said kingdoms, which PB need retrieved. "Well this sounds kinda' bonkers PB, but ill get you the stuff". Confidently said Finn as he stuck the paper into his pack. And headed to the door.

**PB:** "Thank you Finn, I know this isn't ideal but maybe you'll have fun… Do you want me to call Jake?" offered PB. Holding up and pointing to her cell phone.

**Finn:** "nah, thanks Pubbles, but sometimes a man needs to do his own questing" explained Finn.

**PB:** PB nodded her head and watched Finn walk out the door, going to gain the ingredients for Finn to retrieve for her so she can finally complete the greatest experiment of her life.

Finn followed the list and went everywhere, from the lumpy space princess to the Ice Kingdom. Collecting everything from the orb with the ability to make lumpy space people look normal, to the magical eye underneath Ice Kings frozen recliner. Finn looked at the paper, front side and back making sure he had obtained everything the PB required. Once he was double sure he had everything in his green pack he headed back to the Candy Kingdom. He walked so and with slight disappointment, Finn was so well known as so liked that everyone gave him what he sought after without much hesitation. Even the Ice King just handed the necklace over to him, putting friendship first and questions second. Finn finally reached the Kingdom of Candy for the second time that day.

**Finn:** Finn walked into the lab and poured the contents of his pack onto the lab table. "Here you go PB all the things on the list" anti-climatically said Finn.

**PB:** "Oh wow, that was fast Finn, did you have any problems with any of the people got given you there stuff?" asked PB, clearly more excited then Finn.

**Finn:** "No, None at all" Sadly said Finn.

**PB:** PB took excited to even hear what Finn said gathered up all the ingredients and put them into what looked like a giant household blender. She put a lid on and turned the blender on. It grinded them up into a gross looking lime green liquid. She mixed it with the previous cyan liquid which gave it an ice white color. PB then turned and looked at Finn.

**Finn:** Finn looked up and stared back at PB, confused.

**PB:**" Finn you have done so much for me already, but there is one ingredient I left out of the list." Said PB. "There is a spring located deep in a cave I need you to retrieve a test tube of".

**Finn:** "Ok" grunted Finn. "What cave is it?" He asked.

**PB:** PB looked off and said under her voice angrily "Marceline's"


	2. Chapter 2-Catching Up

**Hello everyone here is chapter 2 of Lost in Love! I took your guys advice and removed the beginning name on each line stating who was saying it. Id just like to take a moment to thank everyone who reviewed my first chapter, you know who you are. You guys are grand champions! Anyways please enjoy!**

**-ImKyleConway**

**Chapter 2! – Catching Up**

PB looked off and said under her voice angrily "Marceline's"

Finn knotted his head, his head and reached for the door. He turned the knob and opened it up wide.

"Wait Finn", said PB stopping Finn

Finn turned and looked over a PB.

"Don't tell her I sent you" said PB with a serious look on her face.

Finn knotted his head once more and walked out the door.

Finn once again left the Candy Kingdoms walls on the search for something for PB. He said good bye to the two Banana Guards stationed in the front of the kingdom, currently have a contest to see who could stand on one foot longer. "Good bye Finn!" said the two Banana Guards in sync. They both waved causing them both to lose balance and cause the match to end in yet another tie. Finn laughed and continued walking, the sun just now starting to come up, it being around six in the morning now. Even after the beginning of Finn's adventure, finding all the items Princess Bubblegum required, all but one, it only took him a mere three hours. Since all the owners of said items where more than willing to share what they had with him, the adventure mainly consisted of going to the locations to find them. Then once he completed this "Warm-Up Quest", as Finn was calling it, he could go seek a real adventure, him and Jake both. So Finn continued walking.

As Finn walked, one thought kept popping into his head. "Why did Princess Bubblegum say it like that?" questioned Finn. "And why did she not want Marceline to know?" Finn knew that PB and Marceline had another falling out but he didn't know why. When he stopped adventuring he lost contact with Marceline and PB for the most part. Sure every few months Finn and Marceline would have a jam session like they use too, but then would never really discussed what was going on with their social life. Since Finn's was basically none existent, he felt no desire to her about others'. Finn's life outside of the tree house mainly consisted of playing BMO in the lookout boat. But all that changed now, now that he was ready to start adventuring again, he was ready to kick start the regular friendship again.

Finn was lost in his thoughts to the point where he could barely remember the trip since the Candy Kingdom. He could see Marceline's cave off in the distance. He began to jog to into egger to get this quest done with. Finn reached the entrance to her cave and looked in. The sun was so bright, and the cave so dark, he could barely see anything. He thought for a second "PB said I couldn't tell her why I need this stuff… but she never said I can't get her help!" excitedly concluded Finn.

Finn cupped his hands and put them up to his mouth and shouted into the cave. "Marceline!" screamed Finn. He waited but there was no response. "Marceline the Vampire Queen!" shouted Finn again into the dark cave. Still no response, so he shouted again. "Marceline the!"

"I heard you the first time you weenie!" shout back Marceline interrupting Finn. "Just come in, it's too bright outside for me!"

Finn looked around and then stepped into the cave. After a few seconds his eyes adjusted and he could see Marceline leaning out the window of her home waving at Finn. So Finn walked over to the door and Marceline opened it.

Marceline was wearing a grey sweater dress and was bare foot. Her hair was all crazy and looked like she didn't brush it. "Hey Finn… Come to jam?" ask Marcy.

"Ha-ha sorry Marcy not today, I'm on a quest for Princess Bubblegum…" Finn stopped himself and quickly continued with a lie, " 's friend's, neighbor's dog… Max" Finn impressed himself with his trickery.

Marceline looked at Finn "So what brings you here hero?" ask Marcy.

"I need some water from a spring or something in this cave you got here." Explained Finn.

Marcy scratched her head with a confused look on her face, "why does Max need that?" she questioned.

"Who? Oh Max! yeah he's a real smelly dog, he smells like a sea slug you know" Explained Finn.

"Oh" said Marceline still not completely understanding Finn's motives. "Well come in then I guess, Ill help yeah find it."

"you sure Marcy? I don't want to be all up in your bizz" reasoned Finn.

Marceline turned around and floated into her house and Finn followed behind her. "Yeah Ill help… It will be fun" confirmed Marcy. She continued to float leading Finn into the kitchen.

Finn smelt something really good coming from the kitchen. There he saw a plate with scrambled eggs and bacon, toast and orange juice. And on the other side of the table a bowl of strawberries. "Marcy? Who is this for?" questioned Finn.

Marceline turned around and picked up the bowl of strawberries. "Well I invited my dad over for breakfast about a year ago, and he hasn't come yet, so I make this everyday just in case he does come."

The room had an awkward silence for a moment.

"You can have it if you want" explained Marcy.

"Oh no, I couldn't do that what if your dad comes?" asked Finn.

"Don't worry" said Marceline, "he's not coming". "you look tired and hungry when was the last time you ate?" Asked Marcy.

Well I ate last night, but I've been running up and down all of Ooo for the past 3 hours, but I'm not even hungry…" Finn was cut off by the growling of his stomach filling the entire house. Him and Marcy looked at each other. "Well ok maybe I'll have some "Finn sat down at the table and began eating.

Marceline did the same on the other side, sucking the red from her preset strawberries.

"Marcy… This is mathematical! I didn't know you could cook like this!" Finn showing down on the food in front of him.

"well of course you wouldn't you doofus! We never chill anymore!" yelled Marceline jokingly at Finn.

Finn blushed a little and started to scratch the back of his head. "ha-ha well you know, I've kinda been busy lately, doing stuff… for people." Explained Finn.

"Well I guess Kompy's Kastle really need saving lately" Countered Marceline.

Finn blushed even more now, know that Marceline caught him in his own lie. The rest of his breakfast was eaten in almost complete silence.

When the breakfast of both Finn and Marceline was done, Marceline floated up from the table and went into her living room. Finn got up as well and followed her into the living room. There he was Marceline pick up her red axe bass. This made Finn excited, "could this spring water really be that dangerous?" he thought to himself.

"Come on, ill lead you to the water" explained Marceline as she floated out the door of her home.

Finn followed Marceline as quick as he could almost over flowing with excitement. "yes! Yes! YES!" shouted Finn. He drew his sword from his back and continued running.

Marceline stopped Finn in front of a wall covered in vines. She took her axe a slashed it at the vines revealing a room that she then floated inside.

"Woohoo Secret Rooms!" said Finn as he ran in, hands in the air.

Finn stepped into the room and saw a very small waterfall in it pouring out some clear liquid. Marceline pointed to it and said "There it is, I think that's what you came for". Finn seethed his sword and walked over to the waterfall. He reached into his pack and pulled out the test tube PB had given to him to collect the liquid. "Adventure Time" Finn sarcastically said very disappoint with the lack of work had been done yet again to retrieve an ingredient. Finn turned around and saw Marcy floating waiting for him to do his thing. "Thanks for taking me here Marceline, this is just what I need". Finn said to Marceline with a smile, even though the quest wasn't as fun or exciting as he wanted it to be, he was still happy to be with Marceline. They where such good friends in the past and he was ready to be friends with her again. "Sure thing weenie" joked Marceline, "now hurray up and get that stuff so we can have another jam sess". "Ha-ha you got it woman, you better be ready to have the best jam of your life!" exclaimed Finn. Finn turned around again and crouched down to get the liquid but as soon as he did, the ground cracked under him until it finally broke and Finn fell down into the deep darkness of the cave.

**That concludes chapter 2! I really hope you guys enjoyed, my main goal is to make the convos seem as real as possible which I hope I did in this chapter, if not, call me out on it. Any type of criticism is welcomed. Look for chapter 3 next Monday October 7****th**** :) -ImKyleConway **


	3. Chapter 3 - A New Adventure

**Hey Everyone! Don't really have a lot to say for this one except, it's a little graphic but ****NOT in the lemons way****, but no spoilers. Please review but more importantly, please enjoy!**

**-ImKyleConway**

Finn turned around again and crouched down to get the liquid but as soon as he did, the ground cracked under him until it finally broke and Finn fell down into the deep darkness of the cave.

Finn's eyes slowly opened, like he was waking up from a nap. Finn couldn't see anything just blobs of colors. After a few seconds the blobs started to become more defined and Finn could see a grayish circle surrounded by red. He closed his eyes and opened them again, this time he could make out what he was seeing.

"M-Marceline?" Finn weakly whispered.

"Finn!" Marceline shouted as came to his side. She whipped the tears from her eyes. "Finn, I'm so sorry, I-I had no idea the ground… I'm so sorry!" Marceline pleaded to Finn.

"Marcy its ok, I... I just hurt my back a little, really its ok" Finn faintly reasoned with Marceline to stop her from being so upset.

"No Finn… It's not…" said Marceline.

"Marcy? What are you talking about?" Finn asked, but just as he did his eyesight came completely back. He notices he was in a sort of room with the walls and ceiling and floors made out of these glossy red rocks. He also noticed that Marceline began to cry again but tried her best to hide it. However he noticed one more thing. A bump coming from his stomach protruding his shirt up a little and dyed it red with some liquid. "Must be the glossy-ness of these rocks" Finn thought to himself. However when he lifted his shirt he got a rude surprise. A stalagmite had pierced the side of Finns stomach. "Oh geez" Finn said putting his head back. "This is bad, this is really, really bad" Finn said as he looked back at his wound.

"Marceline…" Finn said looking over at the crying Vampire Queen.

Marceline once again whipped the tears from her eyes and looked over to Finn

"I need you to do something for me…" said Finn.

"Yeah Finn, anything" she said willing to do anything to help Finn.

Finn took both his arms and stretched them straight forward. "Take my hands…"

Marceline came up to Finn and took both his hands into hers and waited for further instructions.

"Now, I need you to pull me off this rock…" explained Finn. "And no matter what you can't stop pulling"

Marceline nodded her head and got ready to pull, she put both her feet on ground and leaned slightly back ready to pull.

Finn took a deep breath, and then closed his eyes. "Ok Marcy, Pull!"

Marceline pulled on Finns arms with all her might.

Finn screamed in pain as he could feel himself very slowly being pulled from this stalagmite that was in his body. The sound of Finns scream made Marceline cringe, the thought of her favorite human being in so much pain hurt her. Although the pain she felt was purely emotional, it was almost unbearable for Marceline, as she was sure the pain was for Finn. Yet she continued to pull on Finn, and bit by bit he was removed from the pointy rock. Until finally Finn fell over on the side of the rock and began coughing. Marceline let go of Finns hands, and fell backwards from the lack of resistance. Finn turned his head to the ground and began coughing and he was holding his wound, he then spit up onto the ground almost unnoticeable due the color of the rocks. Marceline quickly flew over to his side and landed on her knees, she bend over Finn in an attempt to help him in his time of need. "Grab my pack" mumbled Finn as he laid on there, face flat on the ground with his eyes closed. Marceline flew over to the pack and picked it up then gathered all of the things that had fallen out and brought it quickly back to Finn. Finn opened his eyes and reaches into the green backpack and rustled around it a little until he pulled out a strange container shaped like two pyramids attached at the bases. Finn rolled over onto his back and slowly pulled up his shirt revealing his wound. He hit the container onto the ground a couple of times, and opened it just like an egg and poured the content of it onto the hole in his side. Marceline sat and watched as Finn did this, almost like clockwork. As soon as the cloudy blue liquid hit Finn's skin is was clear that it had magical properties. The area around his wound began to glow the same color as the liquid and when it was done glowing Finns wound was almost unnoticeable. Marceline was amazed by this; she sat next to Finn, speechless but mouth wide open in awe.

"That's a lot better" said Finn. "thanks for grabbing me this Marcy" Finn very weakly got off his side and leaned up onto the rock stalagmite that had once pierced his body.

"So now you are going to be ok?" Asked Marceline, still amazed by what she had just saw.

"Well, I won't be seeing the cosmic owl tonight, but I still need to go see Doctor Princess", explained Finn as he leaned his head back onto the rock behind him.

Marceline Signed with relief as she too leaned back on a rock as well.

"Ok now take my hands again and fly us out of this hole" Finn said pointing upwards to the hole that was created from them breaking through the ground.

"I can't Finn", explain Marceline.

"What what?" asked Finn, "Take take my hands and go woosh, woosh, up out of the hole."

"No Finn, these rocks, they drain my power" said Marceline. "I only have enough powers to barley float myself a foot or two off the ground, there's no way I could get us both, let alone myself up there". Marceline pointed to the hole approximately 30 feet above where they currently where.

"Well then… time for me to use my radical skills to climb my way out", Finn said. He put the right hand on the ground and put all of his weight into it to push himself up. After lifting himself for about five seconds he grunted in pain and feel back down onto the ground. "Oh flop, if I just brought Jake along instead of rushing out, he could have stretched us out by now". Explained Finn.

Marceline looked at Finn with a sign of sudden realization. "Remember that moss Finn?" Referencing the moss Marceline and him had to cut in order to get the the tiny waterfall.

Finn nodded his head.

"Well its extremely fast growing, so even if Jake comes her looking for you, that chances of him finding us is pretty low, almost non-existent low", Marceline Explained.

"Oh dog" Finn said, looking down in disappointment. "Well, I guess that leaves one option girl", Finn said pointing a hole in the room they were trapped in. "We got to keep going till we get out of this poo brains cave!"

Marceline made a slight face.

"Oh! But your part of the cave is nice Marcy! Ha-ha!" Fin said rubbing the back of his head.

Marceline stood up and stretched, "No, you're right, it is pretty poo brains" Marceline giggled and smiled. She reacted into Finn's pack and pulled out and old Pre-Mushroom War oil lantern and turned it on and attached it to Finn pack. She extended her arm to Finn and said "Come on hero" Marceline said with a slight sense of sarcasm.

Finn Smirked noticing it and grabbed Marceline's hand.

Marceline pulled Finn up and put his arms over her shoulders as she carried him on her back, causing her to float just inches off the ground. She picked up the backpack and began floating towards the hole letting the lantern light up the darkness. It reveled a natural almost stair case like formation leading deeper and deeper into the labyrinth. "What time is it Finn?" asked Marceline.

Finn smiled and said "Adventure Time!" as the two floated down into the cave in search of a way out.

**And That concludes Chapter 3! I really hoped you guys enjoyed! Review and PM me! I respond to all of them. As I'm sure you guys can tell I love consistent content so look for the next chapter next Monday :) **

**-ImKyleConway**


	4. Chapter 4- Feelings Arise

**Here it is boys and girls, chapter 4 of Lost in Love! I don't have a lot to say so please enjoy! I Finished this chapter on saturday and it is now sunday by the time im writing this and I just saw the commerical for the new "Red Starved" Episode for the FIRST time and I couldnt help but notice how similar it is to this chapter, but i wrote this before I saw it, so please do not think im just ripping the episode off. –ImKyleConway**

Chapter 4 – Feelings Arise

Marceline pulled Finn up and put his arms over her shoulders as she carried him on her back, causing her to float just inches off the ground. She picked up the backpack and began floating towards the hole letting the lantern light up the darkness. It reveled a natural almost stair case like formation leading deeper and deeper into the labyrinth. "What time is it Finn?" asked Marceline.

Finn smiled and said "Adventure Time!" as the two floated down into the cave in search of a way out.

So they floated, and they floated and floated, up and down, left and right. Within all of that time they never hit a dead end, where they picking all the right paths or was this cave just really this elaborate. A few times they ran into some enemies, some low level bosses that Marceline and Axe Bass could take care of all by herself. Hours they continued in search, in search of a way out, in search of anything.

Marceline stopped and turned to her left, there, there was some very strange yellow symbols on the wall, some sort of ancient language Marceline didn't understand. She gave a funny look and turned her head sideways as if seeing it from a different angle would suddenly and magically make the symbol readable. "Hey Finn do you see this junk?" asked Marceline. A few seconds past and there was no response, Marceline turned he head to see Finn, face in her shoulder, asleep. Marceline closed her mouth and choose not to say another word. Instead she took a second in order to lock that symbol into her mental vault so she would remember it. Once it was locked it she continued down the seemingly endless path that she and Finn were trapped inside. The sudden movement awoke Finn, however Finn was not fully conscious and Marceline didn't notice soon enough, so when Finn finally was and when Marceline finally did, it was to far forward the turn back.

"M-Marcy" Finn said, still a little drowsy. "Are we out yet?"

Marceline turned to him "Not yet my sleeping adventurer," said Marceline jokingly. "This place just goes on forever" Marceline said with slight anger to the tone of her voice.

Finn laughed at the sleeping adventurer joke, "Oh well why is my cheek so cold?" Finn asked with a smile as he rubbed his cheek.

"You feel asleep on my shoulder, you romantic lug you" Marceline said, then she began to snicker.

"What! I was asleep! I-I…" Finn franticly said attempting to justify herself. Finn's cheeks turned bright red from him blushing so much.

Marceline busted out into a fit of laughter, so much so that she had to put Finn on the ground so she could roll around and kick on the ground.

Finn leaned against the wall, sitting on the ground watched Marceline, let her get it all out of her system. After Marceline finished she floated over to the wall on the other side of the hallway like path they were going down. It was thin enough that their feet where touching. Marceline looked up at Finn with a smile on her face; Finn was already looking at her with a smile on his. They sat there for a second, stuck in each other's stare. "Hey, let's stay her for the night, or day, I don't know what time it is…" Finn said breaking the trance. Marceline snapped back into reality, "Oh yeah, that's fine Finn" Marceline said. Finn pulled off his backpack and put it onto the ground next to him and took out 7 potion bottle, 4 a neon orange colored liquid and 3 a lime green. Finn took an orange on and threw it to the ground under where he threw it formed a fire. He threw a lime green one on the opposite side of him, and it formed a small pile of food.

"Wow Finn, with that backpack you like Dora the Explorer" said Marceline

"Dora, the who?" Finn said confused

"Oh nothing just some pre-mushroom war humor" Marceline said laughing

Finn felt awkward so he began laughing too.

"What else do you have in that never ending backpack of yours?" Marceline said

Finn looked into his "never ending" backpack and said "Some kibble and a picture of my dad." He threw his backpack to the side and it became almost completely flat, a very different appearance then it was at the beginning of the journey .

"Finn, where do you even get all this stuff?" asked Marceline.

"Remember when you kicked us out of your old house? We found a frog tiger thing that had these so Jake and I took some" explained Finn as he recalled the trouble he had to go threw to get his house back.

"You know I never really got to say I was sorry for the Finn" said Marceline.

"You never had to Marcy, in the end I got my house…" Finn said then paused for a second. "And I got to meet you, so… never apologize for a good thing, ok Marcy?" Finn said with a slight smile.

Marceline blushed and turned her head away to hide it.

After a few seconds Finn leaned his head back and signed. "I should never of gone on this adventure for Bubblegum", said Finn.

"I thought you said it was for Max?" Said Marceline

"No, I lied, it was for pubbles the whole time" Finn said confusingly.

"Ha-ha, I knew all along Finn, you're a terrible on the spot liar ha-ha" Marceline confessed.

"Well weather you believed me or not, were stuck down her now, I should have never accepted this adventure from PB, why can I just learn to say no?" said Finn slightly angrily.

"What do you mean?" asked Marceline.

"Ever since I meet PB I've never been able to tell her no, all I have ever been was her knight, I was probably hoping things would change. I was too young and to poo brains to realize it never would." Finn confessed to Marceline

Hearing this made Marceline kind of sad, she stared at the ground.

'But it's not just her, its everyone", said Finn. He looked over at the fire. "Flame Princess though I was the only guy she could trust and I betrayed her. I feel like I've tried with every girl in Ooo and I always strike out", Finn said disappointingly.

Marceline looked up from the ground and looked directly into Finn's eyes. 'Not every girl Finn", she said and blushed

Finn blushed too

"I need to confess Finn I've liked you for a while Finn, every time you came over to Jam I wanted to tell you but I couldn't bring myself too", Marceline embarrassingly confesses.

"But remember at movie night?" said Finn "you said you 'just don't like me in that way' ", said Finn.

"Well feelings change Finn" Marceline said, still embarrassed. "And you know Finn when you feel though the hole, I didn't fall in, I jumped in".

"But Marcy, Why would you do that?" Asked Finn confused

"After I saw you get impaled, I… I just couldn't picture life without you" said Marceline.

Finn's mouth was open in awe by what he had just heard. Finally he closed his mouth and swallowed. "You know Marcy, whenever I'm around you… I feel different" Explained Finn. "I feel happy and like you a lot, maybe even more than just regular liking. When I'm away from you I just feel all bleep bloop, but when we are together everything is just so slam-a-cow. I don't know if that means I have feeling for you or not, I just know that I don't want to be away from you anymore".

This made Marceline blush even more then she already was, but it also made her face form a smile. Marceline floated up and sat down right next to Finn. "you won't have to Finn".

Finn smiled and looked over too Marceline, "So, are you hungry?" asked finn.

Marceline nodded her head

Finn slowly moved over to the pile of food created from the potion, he had to move slowly due to his wound. When he moved he would hold his side. Finn forced himself to the pile food and began to look threw it. He looked and looked and they he sat back. "Oh dang Marcy, there's no red food in here except for this cherry…" Finn picked up and threw the cherry to Marceline.

"Well it will be ok; we will be out of here in no time right? So for now a cherry will be just fine" said Marceline reinsuring too Finn. She then sucked all of the red from what little there was in the cherry, and then she threw the gray, shriveled up cherry to the side and it landed inside the fire and immediately went up in flames.

Although Finn felt awkward eating in front Marceline when she had nothing, he had not eaten since being at Marceline's house hours ago and his stomach was starting to growl. So he eat, very conscious of how much he ate though, making sure not to eat too much at once so not to upset Marceline. After Finn finished him and Marceline sat by the fire, exchanging stories and tales of the places they have been, and the people they meet. They also shared the occasional stares into each other's eyes. After a while they both decided that it was time for sleep so he and Marceline laid side by side on the ground, they looked up at the ceiling as they laid there. Marceline then reached her hand over and grabbed Finn's, which made him jump in surprise but he then looked over to her with a smile. Marceline slide up close to Finn and kissed him on the cheek, they rested her head on his shoulder and she drifted off into sleep. however while she was sleeping Finn said up a little longer, just thinking. Did he really have feelings for Marceline or I it just made up in his head because she does? He said what he meant, he never wants to be away from her again, but what does that mean? Finn was unsure about his feelings, if he really did like her, why is it only coming out now? Finn turned and looked at Marceline still asleep on his shoulder with a smile on her face and in that moment he saw her in a different way. She looked different, different then she did when they started this journey together. For the first time after admitting his "feelings" he thought, "Maybe I can like her, maybe I can more then like her, maybe... shes the one for me. Maybe if he didn't now, maybe he could learn to love. All these thoughts and ideas where spinning around in Finn's head. The main question that Finn keep thinking of was what would happen if they where never trapped in this cave. But then Finn stopped, "To many Questions, Not enough answers", he thought to himself. Finn took one more look at marceline, still in the same position and formed a smile on his face. The injured hero laid his head back and slowly but surly drifted of to sleep.

**That's it for chapter 4, as always I hope you enjoyed. I hope I did a good job with the romance in this chapter. Review and PM me all!**

**-ImKyleConway**


	5. Chapter 5- A New Battle

**Hello ladies and gentleman, here is chapter 5 of Lost in Love. There is a very important question to answer in bold at the end of the chapter. I saw the Red Starved episode where Marceline turned crazy and looked demented due to the lack of food, and I would just like to tell you that I'm not going to do that with this story. Marceline's lack of food will just effect her like it would affect a real human. Please Enjoy.**

**-ImKyleConway**

"To many Questions, Not enough answers", he thought to himself. Finn took one more look at Marceline, still in the same position and formed a smile on his face. The injured hero laid his head back and slowly but surely drifted off to sleep.

Marceline's eyes slowly opened releasing her from the dream world. she didn't have a dream, or at least she didn't remember it. We she woke up she was happy, not because of a dream but because of that fact that first thing she was when she woke up was Finn. Finn was already awake, he just laid there not want to disturbed Marceline, so he just laid there and thought. The same things he was thinking about last night. Marceline leaned in close to Finn and kissed him on the cheek, when her cold lips touched Finns worm skin she expected him to jump from not expecting it, but he didn't. He didn't really do anything; he sat there with a blank expression and then turned and looked at Marceline.

"Oh, hey" said Finn without giving any emotion or expression and all.

"Hey… are you ok? You seem distant" Marceline confessed to Finn, scared for his well being. She was worried that maybe his wounds were not a good as they thought. Even though Finn said he still needed to go to the doctor, he insisted that he would be fine for the time being.

"Yeah… I'm just thinking… about stuff" Finn said, still pretty distant from everything. He then with all of his effort attempted to sit.

Marceline took her head off his shoulder so it wouldn't create any resistant for her injured friend. She sat up and watched Finn, after about 30 seconds she felt that she could no longer watch her favorite human struggle so much and decide to help him. She put her hand on his back and pushed him up so that he was in a sitting position.

Finn let out all his breath and started breathing a little heavy, almost like he had just finished doing some physical activity, not sitting up. "Dang, I'm too young to be feeling like this…" Finn said with a smile.

Marceline also formed a smile, happy to see Finn show some kind of emotion. Finn and Marceline both looked at each other and started to laugh. However there laughter was cut off by Marceline's stomach growling. Both of their eyes darted to her stomach. Marceline put her hand onto her stomach in an attempt to muffle the sound.

"We need to find a way out, or find you some food Marcy" said Finn concerned for Marceline's health, maybe even more so she did was for him. Defiantly a lot more than he did for himself.

"No Finn, really I'm fine" Marceline said attempting to persuade Finn's attention on something else. "You should eat something though, there is actually food for you", Marceline said pointing to the left over pile of food.

Finn nodded his head; he crawled over to the food pile and began eating. While eating he and Marceline frequently made eye contact. Finn had almost completely forgotten what he was thinking about the night before, and even moments ago. After a little while Finn both his hands onto the ground and attempted to stand up, he was actually able to get into a standing position in a relatively short amount of time. "Well, you ready to continue in this tunnel Mar-Mar?" Finn asked the Vampire Queen

This made Marceline feel a little weird, she hasn't been called "Mar-Mar" since she was going out with ash. Even though ash was a scumbag in her eyes and never wanted to be with him again, she kind of liked that Finn called her that. This made her smile and she floated up "Sure thing hero". She gathered all of the food that was left over as well as the potions for food and fire and pushed them into Finn's green backpack. The she flew over to Finn and put it on his back. She put her hand out for Finn to take so she could throw him onto her back. After Finn grabbed it, and was now on the back of the Vampire Queen, Marceline held onto his hands. She normally did these when Finn rode on her back but this time it was different. Instead of Marceline just holding on to Finn's hands she locked their fingers together.

Even thought this act seemed so insignificant to Marceline, it made Finn feel weird. The feeling of having his warm skin locked in her cold skin felt good, and Finn liked it. Then Finn and Marceline started floated down the path of the tunnel this time lower than they did. Even thought Marceline said she was fine her hunger was starting to affect her. They were floating sufficiently lower than they did the previous day almost half as high, although neither Finn nor Marceline noticed.

As they floated thru the cave they suddenly reached a large set of doors, they were mainly black but had a gold decal and a golden skull on each door. Marceline stopped in front of the door, Finn and her both looked at the door with a look of confusion.

"What should we do Finn?" asked Marceline keeping her eyes on the door.

"Hmmm I don't know Marcy" said Finn; he pondered on whether or not they should trend into whatever was inside that room given their current state.

"Well we need to keep going if we ever want to see outside again and if you ever want to see PB again" Marceline joked with Finn.

Finn blushed "W-why would you say that! I mean sure I would like to see her again b- but!" Finn franticly attempted to explain not yet catching onto Marceline's joke.

Marceline bursted out into laughter

Even though Finn was embarrassed, he was happy to see that Marceline's new feeling for him did not get into the way of her sense of humor. That was one of Finn's favorite things about Marceline.

Finally Marceline released her fingers from Finns and put both her hands on the doors. The room was completely dark but then two torches on each side of the room light up. Then two more, then two more, and more, and more, until the entire room was light up. At the very end of the room there were 4 thrones, two on the left and two on the right. In the middle there was a staircase leading up to a second set of doors that looked exactly like the first sent they had just entered. Sitting in the thrones were 4 people who looked human except they we all different colors. One red, one green, one blue, and one purple, if they had not had that color all over them, Finn may have believed that they were human. Then all four of them in sync, stood up from there thrones and pulled a sword of matching color from each other backs. Marceline put Finn down in the corner of the room and drew her axe from her back as a way of showing them that she was ready to fight, secretly she was hoping that they would back down and she would not have to fight them. The four of them however only saw her as an easy target and sent only one enemy to face her. Dragging his sword behind him as he walked, leaving a green trail behind him not only where he dragged the sword but also wherever he walked, the green man walk up to Marceline. Although the man had no mouth and no eyes for that matter, when Marceline got into a fighting stance he started to laugh, he did not admit any sound he was almost like a mime his movement where what lead Finn and Marcy to believe this.

Marceline wait for a second for him the make the first move, but he never did he simply kept laughing, so did the other three men who were still standing by their thrones. Marceline turned her head slightly back and looked over at Finn still sitting in the corner; he had a very serious look on his face. Finn was pissed, Marceline meant a lot to him, even before the "feelings" came along, and Finn didn't like ANYBODY making fun of his friends. Finn looked Marceline in eyes and nodded his head, giving her the signal and she then turned back to the green man. Still silently laughing to himself. She took her axe and brought it all the way back, and then she swung with all her might. This caught the green man off guard and he attempted to get into a stance to counter but it was too late and her guitar hit him right in the neck. His head flew off to the side and went splat on the ground, the rest of his body melted into a puddle of green. The puddle looked exactly like paint; his sword hit the ground point first and stuck into it. He left green paint on her axe.

The other three colored men froze in position mid laughing stance and looked at the puddle of their green friend and the green marks on her axe. The red and purple men then started towards Marceline swords in hand ready to fight, Marceline swung her at the red man but this time he put up his sword blocking to axe. Even though they themselves where made of paint their swords where every strong. After her axe came to a complete stop the purple man swung at her, she saw it coming and ducked just in time, this caused the purple mans sword to collide with the red mans. Even though they were so fragile to the touch, they were somehow very strong. The purple man got knocked back slightly and almost fell from lack of balance, however he regained his balance push pushed the shoulder of the red man leaving a purple hand print on the red mans shoulder, and leaving him red handed, literally. Marceline took their distraction to her advantage and swung her axe at their legs. She cut straight threw the Purple mans legs but the red man had jumped causing it to miss him completely. The purple man fell onto his back and his legs like the green man melted into a puddle of paint. However every part of the man from the knees up did not melt instead he laid on the ground frantically swinging his sword back and forth. Marceline jump slightly and stomped right on the purple man's face causing her to get a glob of purple onto her foot and going almost all the way up her leg. (She is still barefoot and wearing a gray sweater dress)

Finn just looked on in awe and Marceline's fighting skills, he always assumed that thru here 1000 years of being alive she would learn to defend herself but Finn never expected she would be this good. It seemed every second Finn watched Marceline he saw a side of her he has never seen and he liked it. He was seeing the vampire later that he had know for a long time in a whole new way, a way he has never seen her before. Finn was so caught up in watching Marceline fight that he almost didn't notice the orange man walking with his sword on his shoulder towards him until he was arms length apart. The orange man lifted his sword into the air and just before he was able to swing it down onto Finn he snapped out of his daydream and drove to the side the best he could. The orange mans sword got stuck into the wall of the cave, the orange man pulled and pulled on it but couldn't seem to get it out. In the mean time Finn got up as slow as he did before, a cocked his arm back in order to rock the orange paint man right in the face. As Finn swung his fist however the orange man reacted by punching him straight in the face leaving orange paint all over Finn's face and knocking him flat on his back. As Finns eyes slowly shut as he lost consciousness, he could see the orange man stand above him with his sword over his shoulder. However these visions soon got blurry and ultimately faded to black.

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE: ****Hey guys that concludes chapter 4, and one thing I noticed is that these chapters are getting easier for me to write, so I have a question for you guys. Would you rather have longer chapters, but ultimately less chapters to complete the story, or the same size chapters but the story will take longer to reach the end? Whichever one you guys choose though will NOT affect the weekly updates, meaning weather its longer chapters or not, there will still be a new chapter every Monday. Don't worry if you don't have an account for because you can post reviews without one. If you do have an account though please leave the reviews for actual reviews and just PM your answer, thank you!**

**-ImKyleConway**


	6. Chapter 6-Choosing Love

**Hey guys! This is Chapter 6 of Lost in Love! **

**WARNING!: ****This chapter contains some less then child friendly scenes, no lemons, just some mentions of nudity. I tried to keep it rated T though, hopefully it doesn't offend anyone.**

**In the beginning and end of the chapter I added a section telling what Jake was doing, hopefully you guys will enjoy that. I took you guys answers and I made the chapter longer this chapter alone is 5,139 words long! Not including the bold text in the beginning and end. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy!**

Jake the Dog woke up just as the day was hitting noon, BMO's alarm clock was going off at Jake threw his pillow at BMO knocking him over and turning him off. Jake laid there for a second looking up at the ceiling of their tree house bedroom, he stayed there for a second and then he decided to crawl out of the draw he usually slept in. He turned his head and looked at Finn's bed, still with the covers in a ball from when he jumped out to help PB two nights ago. Of course Jake was still unaware of this, he decided to shout out and see if Finn was still in the house. "Hey Finn! You here?" Jake yelled down the tree truck ladder leading to the rest of the house. No response. He stretched his way down into the kitchen where he decided to ask again, still no response. He was starting to get worried, sure sometimes Finn went off when he needed to be alone, but never for this long. Jake walked over to the table and picked up his phone, he scrolled threw his contacts and read them out as he went past them. Why he said them aloud, he didn't know, anything to stop the house from being as silent as it was. He finally got to Finn's name, but he was afraid to call, right below Finn's name was Flame Princess. Finn referenced her often, "could that be where he is?" Jake thought.

He understood lady biz and he knew the worst thing is when it's interrupted by a bro. As far as Jake could tell, Finn loved Flame Princess and hasn't loved anyone since. If Finn was with her the last thing Jake wanted to do was mess it up. Jake put the phone down on the table and walked over to oven, he stretched his arms around the room to get ingredients for his breakfast, although it being so late it was basically lunch. Jake cracked a few eggs into a pan that was already on the oven and sprinkled some salt and pepper on top of them. Then he paused, he looked over his shoulder at the table with his phone on it, still hovering over Finn's name. He brushed what thoughts he head away and went back to cooking his eggs. Just then BMO was making his way down the ladder into the kitchen, "Hello Jake, happy 12:32 pm", BMO said in his normal cheerful robotic voice. "Oh hey BMO", Jake responded. "Has Finn returned yet?" BMO questioned unknowing the restraight it took for Jake not to call him. Just in the moment Jake took the pan with his eggs and all the other condiments and ingredients he had and threw them through the window, shattering the window and causing them to land glob knows where outside.

Jake ran over to the table and dove for the phone, he looked at Finn's name, he could hear voice in his head that he was pretty sure was his dad's saying "Lady Biz". Jake franticly scrolled past Finn's name and past Flame Princess' and quickly called Flambo, since FP took over the Flame Kingdom he was with her ever where she went. Jake assumed he could call him so if Finn was with her, it would not interrupt anything that was going on. Once Jake was over his name he quickly clicked call, he pressed the button so hard it almost poked a hole through the phone. He was shaking the phone as it rang waiting for Flambo to answer. "Come on, Come on, Come on!" Finn said as the phone continued to ring. Finally after what felt like forever Flambo picked up. "Hey Jake what's happening?" Flambo asked completely oblivious to Jakes reaction just seconds ago. However just like that Jake was cured.

"Hey Flamo just called to see if Finn is with FP" Jake said as if it was like any other day to him, as claim as he would have been if Finn was right next to him now.

(Phone Noise)

"Oh ok well if you see him tell him to come home"

(Phone Noise)

"Yeah everything's fine, how are you by the way?"

(Phone Noise)

"Oh I heard that, well ill talk to you later"

(Phone Noise)

"Ok bye"

Just as Jake had finished the phone call and hung up, all his emotions came rushing back to him. "Glob Dang it!" Jake yelled throwing his phone threw the other window that had yet to be broken, but now was. He stretched his arm after it and caught it right before it hit the ground, he retracted his arming bring the cellular device right back to his face. "I have to do it" Jake thought to himself "there's no other choice". He scrolled his contacts back up to Finn's name and hovered over it; he started sweating and breathing heavily. Almost like he was going to ask Lady Rainacorn to marry him. Finally he clicked the call button, much lighter this time, and slowly brought the phone up to his ear. When he expected ringing and the familiar voice of Finn the Human to answer, he heard neither of them. Instead he heard Cinnamon Bun, a prerecorded message of him saying "I'm sorry the contact you are trying to number is available… (Voice off in the distance) Oh! Not! Available so call back, even though he's un-available… ". Jake threw the phone threw the hole in the window this time letting it shatter on the ground a few stories below the tree house. "All this Glob Dang it time I spend working up the nerves to call him and he's not even connected!" BMO covered his speakers on the side of his head with his two tiny arms, even though it didn't do anything he set himself to mute and it made him feel like he did something. When Jake was done with the ranting and raving of how much marbles it took to get the guts to call Finn he looked over to the two windows, now more or less the two holes and frowned.

Jake walked over to the door and opened it up. BMO came running behind him, "Where is Jake going?" BMO said. "I need to go find Finn BMO" Jake explained, without looking back, still standing in the middle of the main door of the tree house. "BMO wants to come too!" BMO shouted. Jake reached his hands behind him and picked up BMO. He formed a pouch in front of him like a pre war kangaroo or a carrier that parents used to cook their babies in. He stuck BMO inside and began walking from the house, stepping over the piece of egg and phone that lay scattered on the ground.

Finn bolted away after being splashed with what he thought to be water. However it was the rest of the orange man who had knocked him out. As soon as Marceline saw Finn get laid out by the orange man, it was almost like a fire had erupted inside her. After she saw that her favorite human was in trouble she turned back and made quick work of the paint man she was fighting. She flew over to the orange man as fast as she could, she was so fast that the man barely had time to react. Her fist pierced his head like a pencil piercing paper. He head flew into the wall leaving a splat design, the rest of him melted and landed on top of Finn, covering whatever part of his body that was not already orange. Finn flew up in a state of panic, one of Finn's biggest fears was water, although it wasn't, it sure felt like it. "What the! Marcy! Are you ok?" Finn asked, with his hero mindset he was naturally more scared for Marceline's health then his own. That and the fact the most of Marceline was covered in red from the Red Man. Marceline was like a rainbow of red, green, purple and orange. While Finn was just orange. "Yeah you doofus" Marceline joked, "I'm not the one who got knocked out by paint, are _you_ ok?" Finn put his hand on his head, "Well other then my head feeling like I ran into a wall", he moved his hand to his side, "and of course my wound from earlier… but other than that, I think I'm fine." Finn and Marceline smiled at each other, both happy each other was ok.

"I'm really glad you're ok Finn" Marceline explained. She picked up Finn and kisses him on the cheek, leaving a red lip print on his face, since hers was covered in the red paint man.

This quickly brought an end to Finn's smile, not because it left a make on his face but just the action within itself. Finn remembered all the thoughts that have been flying in and out of his head all day as well as the night before. It was the reason he got knocked out since he was busy thinking instead of watching the man.

Even though Finn's facial expressions made a drastic change after the kiss, Marceline didn't notice. "Ok, let's go get you out of here and find me some red" Marceline said. She threw Finn on her back like she normally did and began to float to the door.

"Wait Marceline; why not just eat that red?" Finn pointed to the pile of what was left of the red man. He figured, hey its red, she eats red, why not.

"That's gross and disrespectful Finn, I thought your hero code will have something against eating dead people" said Marceline. She was slightly caught off guard that Finn, the hero with such a heart would suggest such a thing.

"Oh No! I didn't mean… I didn't really consider them people since they were mainly paint" Finn, when he said that, truly did not think of them as people, he was simply concerned for Marceline's health and all he knew was there was red for her to eat right there.

"It's ok Finn, just don't creep me out like that again." Marceline said laughing to herself, she always found it kind of cute when Finn said something she took the wrong way and he would franticly try to explain himself. That seemed to happen a lot when she was with him. "Let's just see, hopefully these doors will lead to the outside."

Finn nodded his head, even though he knew Marceline could not see him.

Marceline with Finn on her back flew up to the door. Flew the best she could with what little energy she had, she was tired, hungry and the fight had left her exhausted. She just wanted this door to lead them outside, she didn't even stop to think if it was daytime or not. If she opened it and it was she could start burning in the sun, but she didn't care. She just wanted to be out, she just wanted to go back to her home, go to sleep in her nice soft bed, and wake up refreshed with a fridge full of food. She pushed both doors open… but here was no sun, there was no moon either, just simply more cave, cave just like the cave before the room. There was a room a head of them, not anywhere near the type of room they had just exited. The word room was generous; it was a large open area. Inside it where several rocks, bigger then Finn and Marceline together. In the middle of all the rocks was a pool like body of water, bigger then a pool, smaller then a lake.

Marceline collapsed to the ground, dropping Finn off the side of her, she feel to her knees and tears started to form in her eyes. "Why can't we leave? Why can't we just be home right now?" She pleaded to Finn, as if Finn had a say in whether or not the door lead to the outside.

Finn crawled up to her and wrapped his arms around her. Marceline wrapped hers around him as well; she whipped the tears from her eyes. As they let go of each other's embrace they stuck together slightly, making it almost a little hard to separate themselves, not that Marceline minded being in Finn's arms.

"I feel gross Finn" Marceline confessed after they got themselves apart. She looked over to the pool of water. "I need to take a bath" she said, looking down at her dress, legs and arms. She picked up Finn and flew him back into the room they had fought the paint man and set him down. "Ok no peeking now hero boy" Marceline said with a smile and winked at Finn. Finn

Finn's face turned beat red although you couldn't tell from all the paint on his face. "My hero code wouldn't allow it" Finn said.

Marceline floated back into the open area containing the pool, she pulled of her paint covered sweater dress and put it into the water and washed it off. When done she tossed it over a rock so it would dry. She took one foot and stuck it into the water, it was cold but it matched the coldness of her skin, so as far as she could tell it was room temperature. She took of her underwear and stepped into the water. She washed off all the paint she could, after she was done she just laid back and closed her eyes and enjoyed the water. However out behind one of the giant rocks she heard a rustling. She took her and covered her chest and her face turned red. "I said now peaking Finn!" she shouted at the rock. Although the shout started out very angry towards the end it was more claim than anything else. Although she felt violated she figured, better Finn then some creep.

"I'm not peaking! Heroes code!" Finn shouted back to Marceline, not from behind the rock but from the last, he had not moved from the spot that Marceline had placed him.

Marceline skimmed the bottom of the pool of water in search of a rock, when she finally found one she picked it up and threw it behind the rock she had heard the sounds, making sure to keep her business covered. She expected to her some old creep shout out in pain from getting it rot (Mouth) hit with a rock. But inside a rat just ran from behind the rock to another rock. Marceline signed with a sign of relief, but she got confused. "Why wasn't Finn peaking?" She thought to herself. When she was dating ash he always felt the need to tell her how unattractive she was, since then she always believed he wasn't. She knows Finn has seen her naked before, although she never told him, she noticed him that day him and Jake where trapped in her closet. She didn't bring it up because it made her feel good, like she was attractive.

Finn sat there, in the same place Marceline had left him, thinking. All he could seem to do was wake up in pain and think Finn thought to himself. When he thought it was always about Marceline and their "feelings". He felt like a broken record of questions was going around in his head again and again. Why? Why now? Is this real? When Finn was lost in his though process he didn't notice most things, people, and conversations, anything that could be seen as an inconvenience to his thoughts. He always seemed to be able to find the answers to his questions, but not these ones. Every time he would look at Marceline he would see something new, something he liked. He felt like he was falling for Marceline, but if he feels would someone catch him? Or would he land into a pit of disappointment? If they decided to do something with their feelings how would everyone react? How would Jake react? Finn keep asking himself so many questions he started to annoy himself. (I'm sure you readers are getting annoyed too) Then like a light bulb turned on in his head he got the answer, well what he felt was the answer. He sat there and waited for Marceline to explain what he has decided was the answers.

After Marceline had finished bathing she got out and checked her dress. Once it was dry, which didn't take very long, she put back on all her clothes and floated into the room. Finn was eyeing the door, waiting for the exact moment that she returned. "Hey Finn have fun in here all by your lone sum?" Marceline asked with a smile on her face. Finn smiled "Yeah, well not fun but I figured some stuff out" Finn happily and almost proudly exclaimed. "Oh that's great" Marceline said, she had no idea what he was talking about but she was happy for him, she could tell whatever he was trying to figure out was really bugging him, having no idea what he was trying to figure out was her. "You want to take a turn?" she said using her thumb to point behind her at the doors leading to the room she had just left. "Yeah, a bath would be mathematical right now..." Finn said, "But first I need to talk to you Marceline". Marceline floated in front of Finn and sat down next to him, "Sure Finn, tell me what's up". Although it couldn't be noticed by her voice, she was terrified.

"Well I'm sure you have noticed I've been lost in thought for a day or so now". Marceline nodded her head, she didn't want to say anything, she just wanted to listen. "Well" Finn took a deep breath, "I've been thinking of you and me". Marceline had no express or reaction to this she just continued to listen intensely. "Yesterday, you admitted that you had feelings for me, and I told you I never wanted to be away from you". Marceline finally spoke but the only thing she could utter was "Yes I remember". "I never really had a lot of experience with relationships and stuff, I learned most I know from Jakes old book. So I just didn't know, I didn't know if, if these feelings are real. Do I really feel this way, or is it all just made up in my head because I don't want to disappoint you?" Finn explained his feeling on the situation to Marceline. Marcy turned her head away from Finn but continued to listen, she didn't dare stop. "Most of the time spent thinking was all questions, all questions all the time. Mainly why do I suddenly feel this way? I always felt attracted to you be it was always because of how dangerous you where, how everyday was an adventure for us". Marceline's eyes started to form tears in her eyes, but Finn couldn't see them, so he simply considered talking. "Then… I realized that, it wasn't true. I wasn't attracted to the adventures you brought; I was attracted to your personality." Marceline finally turned back to Finn revealing her eyes, still full of tears. "Not just your personality, you looks, your voice, your everything!" Marceline whipped the tears from her eyes "r-really Finn?" she asked. "Yea, I- I still mean what I said… I never want to be away from you again. I don't know, we are such different people, I don't know if this will work… but, but I'm willing to try". "Try what?" Marceline nervously asked Finn. "I'm willing to try to be with you, I'm willing to try to live the rest of my life with you by my side for every step of the way".

Marceline and Finn at this point where both blushing, both smiling, both happy. "Oh Finn!" Marceline said as she threw herself onto him and kissed him. This kiss wasn't like the others; she didn't kiss him on the cheek like she did before, like some childhood playground crush, both too young to understand love. She kissed him on the lips, passionately; when there two lips connected it was the switch from just being attracted to him and truly being able to see where this could take them. When they kissed it was like all their problems had flown away, they didn't care about hunger, or exhaustion, the possibility that they would never be able to see their friends again, none of it. All they cared about was there and then. Although that kiss only lasted seconds, they felt lost in it as if they were trapped in a bubble created only for them. A bubble that they wanted to be in, together, forever. When their lips finally left they both looked into each other's eyes, "Wow" they both said in sync, then they both giggled.

"That was… wow Marcy" Finn explained, he was breathing heavily, as if he had just been running.

Marceline has had more than a few kisses before that, she wasn't a harlot but after a thousand years or so of living, you meet a few people. However no kiss she has had before had been quite like that one. There was no one else who she kissed, who she could see herself being with more than Finn.

"Hey Marcy" Finn said with slight displeasure,

Marceline snapped from her train of thought, "Ah, yeah Finn?"

'Would you mind moving a little? You kind of leaning right on my wound" Fine explained. When Marceline threw herself to Finn they landed back with Finn on his back and Marceline on top of him. Since Finn had been waiting for a Marceline for a while, the paint on Finn had dried, so none had gotten onto Marceline.

"Oh my glob, If I'm so sorry!" Marceline grabbed Finn's hand and flew off him and slightly back, so as she landed back into a sitting position she also pulled him up so he was sitting as well. They both looked into each other's eyes and smiles, although it felt awkward when they first started doing it, it felt more natural, at first it was just something that happened; now it meant something.

"Its fine Marcy" Finn stood up, the best that he could, when he finally reached a standing position he looked down at Marceline and said "I think I'm going to take that bath now Marceline, these paint is really making me feel uncomfortable". Finn slowly walked over to the stairs, then up them, then finally into the room. Although Finn was getting better at pulling himself up and moving himself around, one could tell that he was in a lot of pain, he grabbed his side whenever he moved. He got to the water finally and removed all his clothes; he left his backpack inside the room with Marceline. Unlike how Marceline took effort to clean her dress Finn simply dropped his clothes into the water. He followed in with them, he had a significantly harder time adjusting to the temperature of the water then Marceline did. But after sometime he was ok he washed his head and face, it took a while to clean the paint off, and it had dried to his skin so he had to almost scratch it off. After a while he finally got most of it off leaving little orange, almost fish food looking, specks of dried paint floating around the water with him.

Marceline tried to stay in the same place but she could feel herself slowly getting closer and closer to the door. "I could just turn invisible and take a quick peak" she thought to herself. "it's an eye for an eye, it's only fair, it's only fair", as she got closer and closer to the door, that is what she said as a way of justify what she was about to do. "It's only fair" repeating in her mind over and over again. She turned invisible just as she reached the door way but she was just off to the side so Finn would not see her approaching. She got so close that she could hear Finn's movement in the water, so close she could hear Finn's breathing. Just as she was about to float in she stopped, "He did that one time" she thought to herself. "But he didn't today… heroes code" she said. She knew it wasn't right, doing what was right has never been an issue for her before. It was never a problem because she never did it, she wasn't a good doer and she was fine with that. However when she was with Finn it changed, she felt that she owed it to herself to do something good when around him. She turned visible again and floated back to where she was sitting and grabbed her axe guitar, she ripped off a piece of her dress and used it to start cleaning her guitar. All the colors of all the paint men she had slain with it had dried much like the paint on Finn. With some effort she got it off and her axe was back to its former glory.

Finn came out of the room, his hat was off because it being wet made him feel to hot, no matter the temperature. The mixer of the water soaked in the wool of his hat and his own body temperature heated up his head making him very un-comfy. He had the rest of his close on however, still soaking wet since he did not lay them out to dry like Marceline had. When Finn got back to his backpack he threw a potion for fire and food down, just like he had down the night before. He sat close to the fire in a attempt to dry his dripping clothes, he didn't touch any of the food though. He wasn't hungry, he was too nervous being around Marceline after he confessed himself to be hungry. He more or less threw it down in order to see if something red would appear for Marceline. Once again there was nothing, not even a cherry for Marceline to even get a taste of red. For a little while him and Marcy simply sat in silence next to the fire. They didn't speak; they just looked into the fire, holding hands. They gave occasional glances at each other and would giggle once they caught each other's sight.

Soon they began to feel more comftable with each other, even though they had known each other for years; they were acting as if on a first date. They began to talk like it too, telling things about them that, not a lot of people known, even some stuff that no one else known. Finn told of how he was found by Jake's family, even though it was embarrassing, Finn spilled it all to Marceline. Marceline told Finn of when her father abandoned her as a small child in the post apocalyptic world, how she was found by Simon, more recently known as Ice King. Finn had already heard this story, but he sat there and listened none the less.

When they both felt it was finally time for sleep then both laid down, fingers interlocked as they didn't the night before. They looked at each other, that is how they wanted to fall asleep looking into each other's eyes, Finn's where as blue as water, while hers was as red as fire. Finn's blonde hair, Marceline's black hair, Finn guessed it was true what they said about opposites attracting. Marceline feel asleep first just as she did before. Finn gave her his backpack to use as a pillow; Finn just laid his head on his bend arm. He just laid there staring at Marceline as she slept, he matched her breathing so he could feel more in sync with her. Finn's eyes closed and he was off dreaming of the sexy vampire lady right next to him.

Although Finn and Marceline were happy, happier then both of them have been in a long time, there was one thing they had not accounted for. Since Finn and Marceline where busy worrying about other things during their bath they both hadn't notice. Unlike the rooms before that room, and unlike the rest of the cave they had traveled through in order to get to the point they now where, there was no door. Not a door like the ones on either side of the throne room or the door in the sense of just a way to continue there through cave, such as a pathway or hole. There was nothing the entire room was completely sealed shut. Not even as much as a mouse hole for the mouse to escape from.

Jake walked down the path with a completely serious face, he had morphed his head into a hat, similar to the one he had worm when his puppies where born. BMO sat snuggly still in his body holder, making noises and asking questions, almost like one of Jake's children. But Jake just continued to walk, he walked past villagers in need, Choose Goose's rhymes, he just kept walking. The only time he stopped was to read the signs of where he was, he knew where he was going, he has been there before, but he needed to make sure he was going the right way. He told himself it was because he didn't have time to find out he was going the wrong way, even though he didn't have time for that, he continued to walk instead of growing large and simply looking for the location he was headed. Jake had a strong sense of importance for where he was going; even so he had a lack of emotion and urgency. He wanted to find Finn, he really did, but what he didn't want was whatever he had to do in order to find him. He always knew the day would come in which his traditional way of saving people would not work, and that day was today. BMO continued to ask questions, and Jake continued to ignore them. BMO never seemed to mind however. Finally Jake reached where he was headed, he looked at all the mountains and snow, then he spoke "the Ice Kingdom" he said. Jake turned his feet into the general shape of snow boots and continued walking towards the ice mountains. In the distance he could hear ice king talking to someone, Jakes walk then turned to a full out sprint as he got closer and closer to Ice King's lair.

**That is the end of chapter 6! Hopefully the longer chapters where to your liking! The chapter on Microsoft word took up 12 pages! Like I said at the top I hope the depictions of nudity did not offend anyone, if it did I'm terribly sorry. Halloween is this week anyone have an Adventure time theme costume? I'm going as Marshall Lee :P as always Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7- The Final Puzzle

**Hello everyone! I hope your guys and gals Halloweens where mathematical. As always I hope you enjoy chapter 7!**

**Jake and BMO**

The Ice King flew through one of his ice walls leaving a gapping hole in it and landed on his bench press, knocking the weights off their stand. Jake stretched one foot into the room, followed by the rest of his body. Jake's "hat" was still there but he made BMO wait outside, Jake walked over to the Ice King. "Ow you defiantly broke some of my wizard bones" said the injured Ice king, "yeah... Yeah it's broken". Jake put his hand on the Ice King's neck, but did not choke him, "All ask you again old man, where... Is... Finn!" Jake said staring the broken wizard square in his stanky old wizard eyes. "I told you Jake, -cough-, I don't know, I don't kidnap people anymore. I've learned that it makes me a person that people tend to not want to be around, and I was not ok with that. I figured I realized what was wrong when, blah blah blah blah" he rambled on and on about his childhood, all of which was made up, and Jake knew that. Finally Jake bursted out yelling at the Man of Ice, "I know you know Ice king!" Jake screamed. He began running around the Ice King's workout room, flipping tables and ripping posters off the wall. The whole time the I've King attempting to play it off like he didn't like anything in the room anyways "I got that table out of the dump... That posters to bright anyway... Why did I even have a bookshelf in here?" He said.

Eventually Jake ripped off a yellow poster with a stick man lifting weights with the words "get fit" under it. Suddenly the Ice King stopped trying to justify what Jake was doing and was silent. As Jake ripped off the poster it revealed a small cubby hole filled with pink books, all with hand drawn titles. "Adventure time with Fiona and Cake", "Fiona and Cake vs. The Ice Queen", "F + C + IC = BFF". Jake picked them up ready to rip them up but was interrupted by the Ice King's screaming, "No please!" He pleaded, "Not my fan fiction! That's my favorite of my amazing talents, after drums and looking good". Jake looked at the Ice King with a look of pure rage, "tell me where Finn in NOW!" He said. "Ok ok he was at Princess Bubblegum's castle this morning ok", Jake put down the crudely drawn books, "I thought you said you didn't kidnap princess anymore, how could you of possible none that?" Jake questioned. "Hey just because I don't kidnap them, don't mean I can't watch them..." He said with a smile like that was a normal thing to do. Jake began to walk to the door, but before he reached it he turned around and looked over to the Ice King. "Your constant harassment of the female gender makes me sick" he confessed and then walked out of the door. The Ice King attempted to stand up from the bench but instead land flat onto his face, "ow, everything's still broken".

Outside BMO was sitting in the main entrance of the Ice Kings ice castle kicking his feet back and forth humming a tune. Thanks to BMO being a robot it gave it almost the sound if a start menu for an old pre mushroom war game. Jake walked up behind BMO and picked him up putting him into his stomach pouch. "Where are we going now?" BMO asked in his cute little robotic voice. "We got to pay a visit to the Candy Kingdom" Jake explained to him. BMO made a face of concern remembering the Princess Bubblegum lizard incident a couple years back, he was still traumatized by it. He had yet to step another foot into the candy kingdom since that day, but before he had the chance to object, Jake was headed to the kingdom of candy and BMO decided to remain silent. Jake was making it to the Candy Kingdom in great time, now that he had a lead to where Finn could possibly be, he was less nervous about what he had to do to find him. It was completely against Jake's code to beat up the Ice King like that, he didn't do anything wrong as far as Jake could tell. He simply assumed that he knew something, in the end Jake got what he was looking for but what if the Ice King really didn't know anything? Well, that was a risk that Jake was willing to take in order to get his brother back. Jake stretched his legs sending him and BMO high up into the air, he stepped over trees and rivers and even the Hotdog Kingdom.

As Jake reached the Candy Kingdom he morphed back into normal size, at the gate he was greeted by two banana guards, the same ones who greeted Finn two days ago. "Hello Jake, Hello BMO" the two guard said in sync like they usually do to any visitor. However Jake just kept walking past without saying a word. "Hello" BMO said stopping the guards from suspecting anything suspicious about their actions throughout the day. Not that one would typically have to be suspicious of someone from the tree house gang.(not actual gang) Jake walked past many familiar faces as he headed towards the main entrance to the castle, all, just like the banana guards, he ignored. When he reached the two magnificent candy doors leading into the castle, there were two more guards waiting for anyone to approach. "State your business" the one said with a surprising stern voice. "I'm here to see the princess" said Jake, emotionless. The two guards pushed the doors open allowing Jake inside, "Hero status" Jake thought to himself. The people of Ooo would do anything for a hero, and Jake knew this. As Jake walked through the main hall of the castle BMO couldn't help but wonder why Jake was being so quite, was it just so he would not have to answer the question that he knew would come if he had a conversation with someone. "Where is Finn", they would ask, and Jake, his brother who swore to always protect him would have to say "I don't Know". Maybe that is why he was silent.

Jake stopped at the bottom of a long spiral stair case leading up to the princess' royal lab. Right next to the stairs was a window, Jake leaned out the window and stretched BMO and himself up to the window in the lab. There they saw Princess Bubblegum with her back turned fiddling with some test tubes and whatnots. She turned around to see Jake and BMO there, and jumped with fear, dropping the test tube she was holding. When it hit the ground it shattered leaving a small puddle of some green bubbly liquid that burnt the candy floor leaving a hole in its place. "Jake! BMO! What are you guys doing her?" she said, when she first started talking her voice was loud with fear but it reached her usual tone by the end of the question. BMO began to point to his eyes with two fingers, and then point to her eyes, and then back to his, showing that he was watching her. This action went almost unnoticed by PB as she just looked and Jake who stared at her with a blank face and his fedora morphed out of his head, then he finally spoke, "Where Finn?"

**Finn and Marceline**

As Finn opened his eyes he saw Marceline lying on her arm eyes open, still holding his hand. Much like the way she had awake the day before. Finn smiled and this made Marceline smile too, Finn leaned in and kissed Marceline on nose. The warmth of Finn's lips on her cold nose made her giggle. Finn didn't know why he did that, honestly he had no clue, but it felt right so he was glad that he did. Marceline was glad too, finally after years of abandonment and loneliness she felt like she finally had someone who she could call her own. Even though these feelings are so resent and there's absolutely no telling what the future will bring, at that exact moment, right then and there she was happy. "Hello hero" Marceline cheerfully said, "Hey Mar-Mar" Finn responded meeting Marceline's cheerfulness. They laid there and talked for a little while about nothing in particular, just whatever one thought of, and then they would just keep the conversation going.

Eventually Finn and Marceline got up and Finn began to eat the food he had set out the previous night. Before he just didn't want to eat it because he felt nervous and was afraid that it could upset Marceline, but he was just so hungry he had too.

He and Marceline where like a pair in distress, he was injured and she was starving both lost. Although they never said it, both wondered how long they would be able to keep going like they were. They could barely beat the colored men of the thrones and they were made of paint. Marceline had survived one thousand years alone, and Finn had defeated just about every type of monster, including the ruler of the Night'o Sphere, not so ironically Marceline's dad. He had defeated the monster that had killed his own dad! Yet a man of paint was able to land a punch on him just hard enough to knock him out. But there were a million excuses they could come up with about why they were not fighting their best. Most of which would probably be a valid reason, but none the less excuses are excuses.

After Finn finished eating and Marceline finished watching him, they got ready to continue their adventure. Although they agreed was chatting that it was not longer a adventure and more of a torture. Although Finn would not really use a word like "torture" to describe the situation that they were in but Marceline did, so he decided to go with it. Eventually after packing up the things that they had and Finn got on his usual position on Marceline's back, they began towards the stairs. Finn didn't notice it but Marceline was no longer floating, she was walking. Her hunger was so intense that she no longer had the strength to float with Finn on her back, even with her super human strength. She could float by herself but even then she was so low that her head was lower than it would have been if she just stretched out her legs and stood up. Yet here she was Queen of the vampires, walking on the ground caring someone else like a slave. She didn't mind caring Finn, but if any other vampires saw her, they would probably laugh right at her face. That didn't matter because Marceline is not one to care what others think of her.

Marceline climbed the steps until they entered the room with the body of water they used to bath in was. Finn wasn't paying attention when they entered so he didn't notice Marceline looking around confused. "Finn?" she asked, snapping Finn out of his day dream, "Uh… Y-yeah Marcy?" Finn asked. Marceline paused and took one final look around the room, "How do we get out?" Marceline asked. As soon as she asked she realized how stupid that question must of sounded, "How do we get out?" she repeated in her head with a stupid accent, "That's all we've been trying to do!" she screamed to herself, all still in her head. Although she was making such a big deal about it within her head, Finn didn't notice and just responded to her question. "I don't know Marcy" Finn said just as confused as her, this can't be the end, w-we fought all those guys! And for what!" Finn began to get angry, there wasn't even a treasure behind these doors, what where they guarding? "Oh, my, Glob! I just got an idea Marcy, and it might just me crazy enough to work." Finn said smiling to himself about how clever he was. Marceline remained silent waiting for Finn to reveal his "Master plan". "If we close those doors, which we didn't doing last night, and open them again maybe the room will be different!" Marceline thought it was honestly one of the stupidest ideas she had ever heard, but she had no clue what to do, so she went along with it. They closed both the doors and the ground began to shake, and there was sounds coming from behind the doors. It sounded like the inter cave around them was shifting into a different position. Marceline began very excited, "Maybe that idea wasn't so stupid" she said mistakenly out loud. Luckily the noise was too loud for Finn to hear her. Soon the noise stopped and they both looked at each other at the same time with smiles from ear to ear. In sync they both grabbed the doors and opened them up… to reveal the room being the exact same. Marceline closed the doors and began kicking them violently, "Mother! Mother! Mother!" she shouted as curse she had learned from her old friend Simon. "Awe man" Finn said disappointed. The noise had been nothing more than a conveniently placed "ground rumble" as Finn liked to call them, although it was nothing more than an earth quake.

As Finn and Marceline finished exchanging there share of what they believed to be swear word, they left the room. As they stood at the top of the stairs looking back into the room they noticed something they hadn't notice any other time they left the room. Symbols very similar to the one Marceline saw when Finn was asleep the first they were trapped. Marceline walked Finn over to one of them, each of them where on the back of the thrones of the paint man, each throne had a different symbol, each symbol and different color. She walked up to one of the symbols and put her hand on it, and when she did the symbol began to glow. "What the glob"? Finn said both confused and astonished by what he had just saw. Marceline was astonished to but she couldn't utter a word. Marceline reached over and touched another symbol, but the second one did not light and the first went back to its original un-glowing self. "A Puzzle?" Marceline asked, not entirely sure who exactly she was asking. She pressed the first symbol again causing it to light up, when she touched another it to lit up, but when she pressed a third they turned off. She and Fiddled with it for a little while until all four symbols where glowing, then all at the same time the thrones that fell onto their backs revealing rectangular shaped holes under the seats.

Marceline was puzzled by the look of these shapes, but Finn almost instantly noticed they where the exact shape of the swords that the men were using to fight them the day before. Finn let go of Marceline's hands he was holding to keep him on her back and landed on the ground on both his feet but fell to one knee. Marceline was so puzzled by the shape of them she didn't even notice Finn's absence. Finn got up to his feet and limbed over to the bodies of the paint men, bodies being used lightly, they were more or less puddles. He picked up the sword from each of their "resting places" then he finally got the orange mans sword. Still stuck in the wall where it was left, stuck in the wall where Finn was sitting as Marceline battled the others. Finn had every other sword in his right arm, he grabbed the handle of his the orange one and began pulling, he pulled and pulled then suddenly the sword gave and came flying out. Finn feel onto his ass throwing the all the swords behind him, when they hit the ground they make a loud clashing noise. When Marceline heard it she jumped and turned around quickly, she rushed over to Finn and helped him up.

"Oh my glob, Finn I didn't even realize you where gone", Marceline said concerned for Finn. The position he poured onto his wound was starting to fade. She could tell that it was starting to take its toll on Finn.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine Marcy" Almost annoyed at her for having so much concern for him. He knew that she could never annoy him and it was just a force habit for how much concern Jake always has. Still he couldn't blame her because he knew he would probably act the same way to her.

Marceline didn't notice the annoyance in Finn's voice and just continued to help Finn to his feet. "What are you doing looting all these bodies, weirdo", Marceline joking said to Finn.

"What you talking about Mar-Mar, I'm no grave digger" Finn joked back. He liked what he and Marceline had; they could joke with each other without fear of one taking it too serious. Even though most times Finn would take what Marceline says very literal, once he noticed it was a joke he could get a good laugh out of it. "I'm a hero, and you're my radical dame".

Marceline blushed at the sound of Finn calling her "my radical dame". Marceline looked down with a smile on her face.

When Finn noticed her blushing he began to blush too. At first he didn't even know why, but if she thought he said something worth blushing about.

"Anyway why are you taking these Finn?" Marceline said snapping back to reality after their little moment.

"They fit perfectly with the holes over there" Finn said pointing at the bottoms of the thrones that where still visible.

"Oh so you thing the weight of the swords will cause some tumblers or something to trigger a latch or something to open so we have an easily accessible exit?" Marceline hypothesized.

"Yeah, pretty much" Marceline's comment going complete over his head, all he understood was "swords… exit". Even though a comment like that would not typically be hard for someone to understand Finn had be away from "smart" people like PB for a while and had forgotten how the word works. So Marceline might as well been speaking gibberish just a second ago.

Marceline and Finn picked up all the swords and placed them into to the corresponding thrones that matched the colors of the swords. Once the placed the last one the earth began to shake again, not nearly as violent as they did before. When it finished Finn and Marceline looked through the doors again hoping that there was something different, some way for them to exit the cave that had kept them trapped for the past 3 days. Unfortunately they saw nothing that revealed itself as a noticeable way out.

"Aw man! Another ground rumble?!" Finn complained making sure to express his disappointment."What was all that for then?" he asked himself aloud.

"You know Finn, I saw these symbols once before in this cave", Marceline explained. "You were asleep and I didn't think anything of it".

"Take me there Marcy" Finn said with no sense of urgency but made sure he should the importance of it. Finn didn't want to tell her… but he had seen the symbols before as well.

"Yeah sure Finn" Marceline threw Finn onto her back like he normally was, as was there usually form of travel the past couple days. As they reached the doors back to where they came they notice something. The ground had collapsed, what was once a complicated maze leading up was a simple almost hill like path going down. The journey that had taken them days one was will now only take them hours the other way.

As they traveled Finn's potion began to start fading more and more, and he wound was slowly but surely returning to its original condition. Finn's wound almost felt like it was burning like he simply scrapped his side, instead of it being impaled. But he could tell it would soon feel like that, he chose not to tell Marceline. Instead the vampire queen and him just talked like they always did, about what they would do once they got out. How they felt others would feel about "them", as always Finn confessed his biggest fear being Jake's reaction. They had talked about all this before but it helped keep their minds off their current situation. Every now and then they would stop and Marceline would rest, she almost never walked, but with her vampire strength it gave her the cardio of an average 18 year old.

After they finally reached the symbol, Marceline put her hand on at and it too began to glow. The Entire section of the wall moved down like a space age door, but instead it was the wall of a cave. Since it took several hours to get there Finn wound was back to its original condition. Once the wall was completely lowered it revealed a tunnel that looked similar to a water slide.

"Do you think that this is the way out Finn?" Marcy asked looking concerned at the tunnel since it had no visible end.

"Only one way to Find out Marcy… and I'm going to find out". Finn was fully focused on getting out of the cave at this point at this point. He was willing to risk everything by jumping down this tunnel in hopes of an exit.

"Then I'm going with you Finn" Marceline said as she took Finn off her back and held him in a hugging position.

"I wouldn't want it any other way" He confessed to her with a smile.

Then they both closed their eyes, and hugged each other close. Then in sync Marceline and Finn started counting, "One… Two… Three!" Just as they hit three Marceline jumped sending Finn and herself into the waterslide like tunnel. It threw them around corners and had drops and jumps. For even a brief second they were forced underwater but the currents pushed them to the right track. Then they reached the end of the tunnel, a geyser in the middle of a field. When they reached the end they were shot into the air and they both landed onto the ground. Both Finn and Marceline screamed out in pain, Finn for having landed on his wound, Marceline for being exposed to direct sunlight. Once Finn noticed, he threw himself onto of Marceline using his body to shield her from the sun.

Finn was arching his back and was on his hands and knees. This position put a lot of pain into Finn and at this point he was bleeding to death. At the end of the field was a large oak tree, it was casting a shadow towards them but the sun was too high, and the shadow was too far for them to just go to it. Marceline's super healing ability she was soon almost back to normal but she could not leave from under Finn or else she would die. Finn knew this so he stayed, in pain, above Marceline, he began to cry from the pain.

"Finn, please just go get help" Marceline stopped and took a deep breath. "I've lived long enough, but you have your whole life ahead of you". She knew that the chances of both of them making it back was unlikely, and she always knew in the back of her head that she had to die sometime.

Finn breathed heavily, his tears falling down and landing on Marceline's face. "I… I refuse to let you die" Finn said. Finn loves Marceline and even if he didn't, he was sure that his hero code would refuse to let him leave that position. "When you first told me why you jumped down into the cave you said- you said that the thought of living without me was unimaginable, well that's how I feel now, I can't just let you leave my life like that."

Marceline began to cry, "Glob Damn it Finn! You're going to die!" Marceline begged for Finn the just leave her, but he refused. Marceline wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to whip them from Finn, but they both just kept crying. "If I just got it… If I just floated over to the water and got it for you, we wouldn't be here right now!"

"So what, so I could go on my way and we only see each other barley, once a month at most?" asked Finn.

Marceline looked up to Finn and looked into his eyes

"After all the injuries I've gotten, all the moments I almost died…"

Marceline kept her eyes on him and listened to every word he said.

"I wouldn't do a thing differently", Finn confessed. "After everything we've been through, falling for you, falling for you over again every time I look at you, made it all worth it."

Marceline put her hands on Finn's cheeks and bend and kissed him on the lips, only the second time ever. The kiss was unlike any kiss they had before, and would most likely be unlike any kiss they would ever have again. When the kiss finally ended her and Finn looked deep into each other's eyes.

"I love you Finn" said Marceline starting to cry again.

Finn forced a smile through all the pain, "I love you too Mar-Mar"

The sun was setting and the shadow ever so slowly inched its way towards Finn and Marcy, but always out of reach. Marceline and Finn stayed in silent for a while, just soaking in the exchange they just had. Finn had never had someone say they loved him, never someone from outside his adoptive family. Marceline had never said those three words that quickly, but she had also never meant it as much as she just did.

Finally someone spoke breaking the almost awkward silence.

"Marcy, when you get out of here… tell Jake that I-"

Finn was cut off by Marceline saying "Your going to be ok Finn, you're going to be able to tell him yourself". Marceline said trying to convince Finn that he was going to be ok, even though she knew he probably would not be.

"Ok… Ok Marcy" Finn said sniffing.

Finn's wound not longer hurt, which he knew was a bad thing, his complexion was starting to turn pale; his skin was almost the same tone as Marceline's. He lost most felling in every part of his body and began to feel dizzy. He was starting to question how long he could stay awake.

Then after what seemed like forever the shadow finally hit Finn and Marceline was able to slide into the safety of it. Finn feel to his side, opposite of the wound and he let out a sigh of relief. Marceline grabbed his hands and pulled him into the said with her, and Finn rolled to his back and spread his arms out. "Finn we did it we made it!" Marceline happily proclaimed, but Finn did not respond. "Finn?" She asked, Finn could hear her but did not have the strength to speak. He felt like he was outside his body watching Marceline cry for him "Finn! Finn please answer me!" Marceline pleaded, she got no response. Each cry he heard suddenly got quieter and quieter, Finn wanted to answer Marceline so badly but could not open his mouth or his eyes, soon he could barely keep even a though in his head for more than two seconds. Then there was nothing, no sound, no sight, no thoughts, just blackness.

**Jake the Dog**

"What do you mean Jake?" Princess Bubblegum asked in a state of confusion.

"Don't play stupid PB, I know he was here, spill it!" Jake said very hostile, he was scared of neither PB nor the power she had.

"I don't know what your-" Princess Bubblegum said but then stopped when she looked at how serious and almost despite Jake looked. "Ok fine, he was here, I sent him on a quest" PB explained.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't Finn take me?" Jake asked.

"It was a secret mission, and Finn said he needed to do it alone…" she confessed. "He was supposed to be back days ago but he never came back…"

"Why… in glob's name didn't you tell me?" Jake yelled at the princess of bubblegum. His thoughts were blocked by pure rage and everything he said was erratic. "Why didn't you tell me he never came back!?"

"It was a secret mission Jake! Anyways Finn knew every journey could be his last, I sorry for him, I really am but there is nothing I can do." It was clear that PB's fondness for the young hero had changed over the years, she no longer saw him as she once did, he had always and only ever been her knight, nothing more.

Jake fell to an Indian style sitting position and put his face into his hands, but did not make a sound of sobbing.

Princess Bubblegum walked up and patted him on the back a couple times, and then she turned around. "I'm sorry Jake", she said one more time, then continued to work on what she was when Jake and BMO first entered her lab. When Princess Bubblegum turned around again Jake and BMO where both gone.

**Hey everyone! That ends chapter 7! But don't worry there will be a chapter 8 next Monday; I think it will be the 11****th****. Anyways as always I hope you enjoyed, don't be afraid to give criticism, have a great day :)**


	8. Chapter 8- Attempt at A Normal Life

**Hi Hi! First I would like to give a shout out to everyone who said they wanted an update, I don't know if it was just because you wanted to know if Finn dead or not, or because you didn't want the story to end there. I hope it was a at least a little of the second. Also this chapter contains an short original song written by me, just a heads up it is cheesy, and it is bad, and please don't make fun of me haha. Anyways as always I hope you enjoy! :P –ImKyleConway**

Finn's eyes slowly opened but all he could see was white, "Am, Am I dead?" Finn asked. There was nothing but white anywhere he looked, Finn didn't know where he was. He was confused, but most of all l he was scared. As Finn grew up to be the adventurer he was he learned not to fear death, but he was still scared. Not of death, but by the fact that he may never get to speak to anyone he loved ever again. That list only contains Jake and Marceline. He decided to ask again, "Am I dead?" He asked one more time into the whiteness "No man your in the hospital" an unknown voice responded somewhere in the white. Then his sight became less blurred each second, like a focusing camera in slow motion. Soon after he was finally able to see again, and he saw jake standing at the edge of the hospital bed he was laying in. He was in a nice room with a window to his right and a blue curtain to his left, there where lots of flowers in the room from citizens who wished Finn a speedy recovery.

"How long have I been out Jake?" Finn asked almost like he had a hangover. He had a pounding head ache and his arms where weak, he found trouble moving anything below the neck, he was not paralyzed but was so weak he could barley summon the strength to lift the weight of his arm for more then a second. "About two days bro, you got everyone worried man" Jake said with a smile. He wasn't happy that his bro had basically been in a coma for the past few days, he was just happy that he was awake now. When Jake saw that he was having trouble attempting to stand up he stretched his arms over and helped him. "Wow man, just take it easy for a while your in bad condition, you have third degree burns" Jake explained to Finn. "Third degree burns?" Finn asked confused.

He struggled but eventually he lifted up his shirt to see burnt skin right where is wound was. "What the what?" Finn said. "Yeah Marceline took your-" Jake got cut off by Finn going, "Marceline!? Where is she is she ok? Tell me Jake!" Jake was caught off guard by Finn's urgency, "yeah she's fine bro" he confessed. He closed the blinds of the window next to Finn so that no sunlight was visible, then he opened up to curtain next to Finn to show Marceline asleep in the hospital bed next to him, she was faced away from them but Finn could till it was her. Finn let out a sigh of relief she was ok, "Finn really cares a lot about his friends" Jake thought to himself, unaware of Finn and Marcy's current relationship.

"She almost starved to death but luckily the doctors have red colored IVs for people like her" he said. "She's awake, we'll not right now because it's day but, she'll be awake soon" Jake explain. Finn looked over to his night stand he had beside his hospital bed to see a digital clock. "Just past 5 huh?" He said to himself. "So tell me everything about your adventure Finn" Jake cheerfully asked, as if the sudden return if his brother just made all the feeling going through Jakes mind just days before disappear, it was almost like it never happend.

Finn told Jake everything, almost everything, he spared no details on the fights and stuff but he didn't dare mention he's feeling for what seemed to be Jake's nightmare fuel. "Wow Finn, how you didn't notice that spike when you first woke up I will never know" ( ;) ) Finn confessed almost a little hesitant if Finn was telling the truth. But Finn had no reason to lie, after what he was trough he felt like a whole new person. He drew Jake pictures of the symbols, and mimicked the motions of paint men. By the end of the story the sun had since set, "wow Finn that sounds math" Jake said almost jealous of Finn. "Finn, I'd hate to leave you but, I need to go finish up some... business" Jake confessed. "I understand man" Finn said surprisingly understanding. Jake said goodbye and left the hospital room, closing the door behind him.

When the door shut, Marceline began russel in her bed. Marceline opened her eyes, and almost immediately let out a sigh, she was still turned from Finn and was unaware that he was awake. Her face looked a lot better, before one could compare her to a skeleton due to the lack of food, but she was starting to regain her normal look. She turned around to the opposite side and jumped when she noticed Finn was awake. He was still sitting up, looking over at her with a smile. "Finn! Your awake!" Marceline shouted. "Hey Marcy" Finn wave at Marceline and then dropped his arm like dead weight and it landed right on his burn wound. Finn grunted in pain, Marceline flew out of bed to Finn side. "Careful Finn" Marceline instructed him, "these candy doctors work fast but you still need to take it easy for a while". Marceline flew to the front of Finn's bed and took off the clipboard, "it says you can leave tomorrow night" said Marceline. Finn nodded his head, "why do I have these wounds Marcy?"Finn asked "Jake said you did something but he never finished telling me what", said Finn leaving out the fact the he was the reason Jake never finished.

"Well Finn when you've been alive for as long as me, you pick up on how to survive. When you where bleeding out and I could get you to waking up I took one of the fire potions from your backpack and used it to burn your wound shut." Marceline seemed embarrassed that she did that to him. "Thanks Marcy" Finn responded showing his appreciation of her survival know how. He grabbed the her shoulders the best he could and tried to pull her in for a hug, when Marceline realized what he was doing she instantly went in and hugged him back. Normally he could hug someone by himself but he was too weak. Three candy doctors and nurses looked in through the window of the hospital room with smiles on their face. It seemed that as soon as they got there, everyone knew that they were together, everyone but Jake. Then Marceline asked a question she was thinking about the whole time he was asleep, "Finn will you come live with me?" She asked, then immediately broke away from the hug. "Finn I-I don't know why I asked that, I just-". "Yes" Finn said interrupting Marceline's explanation. "Yes?" She asked almost completely forgetting the question she just asked. "Yes, I'll live with you" Finn said clarifying his answer. Marceline immediately embraced Finn again. A collective "awwwe" was heard from behind the door, when Finn and Marceline looked up at the doctors and nurses, who immediately began to look like they were doing something else, but it was pretty obvious. Finn smiled, but Marceline gave an evil look at them making them work faster out if being nervous.

When they stopped hugging, Marceline floated up and sat on Finn's bed, technically she floated about it in a sitting position. Now that Marceline was away from that cave she was able to fly as much as she wanted, not to mention she was no longer starving. Marceline and Finn stayed up all night, since Finn only slept when Marceline did, he got use to being awake at night and sleeping through most of the day. Although he didn't have quite the natural alarm clock that Marceline had, when he woke up, night was coming soon. Marceline and him talked about how they would adjust her house to fit Finn's things, what they would once they unpacked all of Finn's things. How he will tell Jake and BMO that he was no longer living with them. They hugged and even kissed a few times, lots of cute comments and red faces. They acted as if they haven't seen each other in years. Even a few tears when Marcy confessed how she felt when she thought she would never get to hear Finn's voice again. The odds of them both making it out alive was close to nonexistent but they had beat the odds, through sheer determination. Death had looked them in the face and said "there must be one" and they said "no"(Figuratively).

Once it was day Finn and Marceline where both asleep, however Finn kept getting woke up by doctors treating his wound and helping him walk normally again. But when he was alone he went back to bed, always on his left side, Marceline slept on her right. So whenever one awoke they would be the first thing they saw, it was cheesy and Finn and Marcy knew it, but they did it anyway. Even when Finn would be awoken by doctors touching his wound, he awoke with a smile. The day went by fast, Finn spent the entirety if it either walking in a circle(rehab), getting probed, or asleep.

Finn then woke up not by doctors but by BMO, he was standing on Finn's night stand looking at the symbols that Finn had drawn. When Finn turned and looked at BMO, BMO looked at Finn and started to cycle through his to-do list. "Hi Finn glad you are ok!" He said in his robot voice, then a check apparent on his screen/face with the words "task complete" underneath it. "What are these drawing", BMO asked, "I found them in the cave, I think they mean something but I can tell" Finn said, his voice trailing off into a yawn half way through the sentence. "Can BMO have?" He asked, "yeah I'm cool letting you do whatever you want" Finn said turning back over and going back to bed. BMO took the drawings and fed them through a slot below his screen and then left the room to find Jake. Jake was in the hospital, waiting for the doctors to release Finn. After all the effort Jake went through in order to find his brother, one would think he would be less willing to leave his side, but he has barley seen him.

The time finally came for Finn the be released, the doctors came into the hospital hiding his backpack and clothes, clean from the blood. "When can Marcy leave?" Finn asked the candy doctors. "She was able to leave before you even woke up Finn, but she refused too" the candy doctors confessed. Marceline was still asleep, and finally it Finn realized that she was in her normal clothes. It seemed like such a normal thing, he didn't think anything of it. Finn walked over to Marceline and shook her shoulder lightly waking her up. "H-hey Finn", Marceline said rubbing her eyes, "Is it time to go?" She asked. "Yeah, come one let's get out of here" he responded. He grabbed her hand and she floated out of bed to beside Finn, she had nothing to bring with here. When they left the hospital room Jake was standing there waiting and Finn instantly dropped Marceline's hand. "Hey bro! You ready to go home?!" Jake shouted. "Oh actually Jake I need to talk to you" Finn said rubbing the back of his head. He looked over at Marceline who was already looking at him "... Alone" he said. Marceline took the hint and went off to the lunch room to find something red.

"So what's so secret Finn?" Jake nervously asked.

"I don't really know how to say it so I'm just going to come out a said it" Finn said. "I love Marceline"

Jake's jaw dropped and he stretched it literally to the floor.

Finn continued, "So that plan was, I'm going to go live with her". Finn let out a big exhale, as if a heavy weight has just been lifted off his shoulders.

Although Jake was in shock by Finn's first comment about being in love with the vampire queen, he understood the second. "I get it bro," Jake said. "You can go, do what you need to do, then you'll be back just like me and rainicorn."

Finn began to rub the back of his head again, nervously. "Well, that's the thing Jake, this relationship isn't like a rainicorn relationship" Finn confessed, "I might not come back"

Jake's eyes widened, "what do you mean?"

"Well human or vampires babies don't grow up as fast and-" Finn was cut off by Jake.

"Marceline's pregnant!" He shouted causing everyone to look at the two.

"No! No! No!" Finn yelled back, "I'm just saying if she was it wouldn't be that quick!"

"Oh my glob" Jake said holding his heart, "I thought you did tier fifteen" Jake was breathing heavily.

"I still don't know what that even is..." Finn confessed

"Ha-ha just ask Marceline" Jake winked at Finn.

Finn's face turned red, he really didn't know what was all the way up there at tier fifteen, and frankly he didn't want to know.

Marceline came back seconds later, she always had a weird habit if returning at just the right moment, but the truth was that she was listening with her super vampire hearing. "Hey Marceline" Jake said in a suggestive voice, raising and lowering is eyebrows, as a way of informing her of his new found information.

Marceline blushed and smiled, although at first she would be embarrassed by everyone knowing of her and Finn's relationship, se wasn't. Marceline took Finn's hand again, since she knew Finn had told Jake about them. "You want to help me pack Marcy?" Finn asked. She nodded her head and her, Finn and Jake left the hospital. Marceline took Finn and put him on her back like she had for the past days they where trapped in the cave. "Ah, Marcy..." Finn said, "I can walk now, remember?" Marceline took Finn off her back and placed him next to her. "Sorry Finn" Marceline apologized with a smile, "Guess I just got use to it." Finn let go of Marceline's hand and put his arm around her shoulder. "It's ok Marcy, I got working legs, and I'm gonna use them" Finn said really emphasizing his walking. All three of them laughed together, and they headed for the tree house.

On the way to the tree house Jake asked Marceline if what Finn had told him was true, and she confirmed every word. Jake was surprised, usually Finn exaggerates stories to make him should like a totally mathematical hero, but he didn't. He told Jake the truth, he was injured and useless, "Dead weight" as Finn described it.

When they finally reached the tree house, they all entered to see BMO sitting on a table. His screen had a loading bar on it and he was completely idle, the group walked past thinking nothing of it. Jake threw a duffle bag into the floor and Marceline and Finn began throwing things into it. Toothbrush, knickknacks, clothing, and movies. The packing process was relatively fast, but Finn would occasionally stop and tell Marceline stories of items he would rediscover. After the stories it too would usually be thrown into duffle bag, most likely so it can be lost at Marceline's house. Then out of no where Jake received a phone call, he answered and listened to the voice on the other line. He gave no in site on what the conversation was about, he just responded with simple "yes, ok, ok, yea ok"s. When he finally hung up Finn and Marceline looked at him, hoping for him to reveal something. "I have to go" Jake said and jumped down the tree trunk ladder. "But where?" Finn asked, but Jake was already gone.

When they finished packing Finn and Marcy stood in Finn's old bedroom, now almost completely stripped of any trace that he lived there. It brought a slight frown to Finn's face, and ultimately to Marceline's when she noticed his. Finn always knew that eventually he would have to leave and start a life of his own, he just wasn't ready for it. It was still what he wanted, more than anything in the whole world, but sometimes it's hard to let go. Finn took Solis in the fact that he knew it wouldn't be the last time he saw this place. He knew his adventures would bring him back, he knew he would always be welcomed to come and hang whenever. Finn took one last look at the room, then turned around and went down the ladder, Marceline was close behind him. When Finn found BMO again he was in the exact same position they had left him it, the loading bar upon his screen was only about half way full. Finn and Marceline raided the fridge before they left, taking Finn's favorite foods since all Marceline had was red things, not that Finn didn't eat read things he just would prefer to have his own food. Finn stuffed everything into backpack and threw it and the duffle bag over his shoulders.

Marceline grabbed Finn's hands and flew him to her cave. Finn was perfectly able to walk there but flying was just fast, and they where wasting precious moonlight. When they arrived him and Marcy quickly began placing Finn's things around her house. Most things hard to notice changes such as an extra toothbrush or a non red food in the fridge. Other things more noticeable like lots of swords lying around. Marceline and Finn took it upon themselves to watch a movie to celebrate the move, and it was one of Finn's favorites. "Heat Signature II!" Finn shouted when the title came up on the screen, Marceline laughed and told him how much of a "spaz" he was, jokingly of course. Heat Signature II was just like the first, only this time from the heat signatures point of view. Marceline was with Finn the first time she saw the first one, and was glad she was for the second. They held hands for most of it, Marceline even rested her head on Finn's shoulder when appropriate. When she was with Finn she felt something she never really did with anyone else, restraint. She really did not want to do anything to mess up what her and Finn had, even though she knew she could get away with so much more then she was doing. She didn't feel the need, or the want to for that matter. She was happy with just taking it slow and doing her thing.

When the movie ended, it was just about dawn. The sun was slowly making its approach and naturally that means that it is time for bed. Marceline and Finn both expressed their tiredness by yawning, "Let's go to bed Finn" Marceline suggested. Finn looked around for a second, "ok… where am I gonna sleep?" He innocently asked. Marceline just turned to Finn and gave him a dumb look, like he was poo brains or something. "Ugh, with me Finn", Marceline said emphasizing it like it should have been obvious. "Oh" the young hero said, a little embarrassed by how obvious it apparently was. Marceline flew up into the hatch on the ceiling and immediately went into the bathroom, Finn climbed up the ladder slightly and reached up and grabbed his pajamas. He jumped down and went into the kitchen to change, just to avoid any awkward encounters if Marceline suddenly happened to leave the bathroom. When he finished he climbed back up and got into the bed, he shifted around in the bed slightly, "Left side? Or Right side?" He thought to himself. He chose the right. When Marceline left the bathroom Finn looked up to see her wearing blue sweatpants and a gray tank top. She flew into the bed next to Finn, normally she would just float above the bed but she decides to actually sleep in it from now on, as long as Finn was there at least. Finn turned to onto his side hoping they could sleep facing each other like they have been doing, but Marceline turned and faced the other way.

Finn frowned a bit, "that's ok" he thought to himself, "It doesn't have to be an everyday thing, where settling down now, and that just must be what happens." Finn was ready to turn the other way as well but before he could, Marceline slide backwards and took Finns arm and put it around her waist so that they were now in a spooning position. Finn's frown quickly turned to a smile, after his strange encounter with slime princess (Love Games), he thought that he would never be able to even think about spooning without freaking out. Yet, when it was not just him and Marcy nobody watching or judging it was different. He could just be himself. He snuggled in with his sleepy vampire queen, "I love you Finny" Marceline said, "I love you too Mar-Mar" Finn responded. Marceline turned her head around and kissed Finn, when she finished she turned back and snuggled as close as she could to Finn. (WARNING CREEPER FINN MOMENT) Finn smelt Marceline's hair; it was so close to his face, he took in her whole scent and aroma. He loved it, her smell, sight, taste and sound. He loved it all, that's when he realized that he would do anything for this girl. To keep her or the please her, to save or entertain her. Finn would never do anything to hurt her, Finn's hero code is a complex thing, but one of the biggest factors is chivalry, just like the knights of the round table, Finn vowed to life by this code. Honor, humiliation, courtesy, readiness to help the weak, and of course respect towards women.

Finn laid there with his new found love and just listened to her breathing. From singing to just simple breathing, every sound that came from her was entrancing and hypnotizing. Then a song popped into Finn's he wanted to write it down but did not want to get out of the position he was in, so he locked it into his vault, the one place he knew it would still be in the morning.

**BMO**

The loading bar finally reached the end and a cute tune played to signify it was done. Normally Jake would come to see what had the loading bar been for, but he wasn't home. He had returned since he left Marceline and Finn to finish packing but had left after. When BMO's loading finished he immediately went into a analyzing faze, it took significantly less time, only about thirty seconds. When it finished BMO shot a photo out of his slot, he examined to the photo, "how interesting". "I must inform Finn", BMO said with a serious look upon his pixel face. "Inform him of what?" A voice said, that voice was Air, formally known as Bubble. BMO held the picture up, "Oh my" Air said.

**Jake the Dog**

Jake brought a cup of hot coco to the Ice King, he was in a full body cast. The truth about where Jake was going, why he kept leaving so suddenly was to see the Ice King. Not because they had any sort of relationship, one could qualify them as friends, maybe just some people who see each other every now and then, but nothing more. Jake was there because he felt bad, he felt bad for hurting the Ice when he didn't have anything to do with Finn's disappearance. After he met with Bubblegum Jake vowed that if Finn was ok, he would make up all the bad things he did trying to find him. Now that Finn was safe and sound in the home of the vampire queen, he had to keep his promise. "You know I have a question…" Jake said to the Ice King. "Go ahead turbo bro, ask me anything". "How do you keep calling me if you're in this body cast" Jake asked. "Oh that's easy" Ice King said, he leaned over to the table beside him, him being in his ice recliner, and started pushing buttons on his banana phone with his tongue. "ew" Jake said quietly to himself.

**BMO**

BMO took out a sharpie marker and began writing on the back of the photo. He wrote, "Finn, this is the symbol of the nightosphere!" BMO folded the photo into a paper airplane and threw it out the window. "One delivery by Air please" BMO said, "Ha-ha sure thing BMO" Air responded and began to push the airplane into the direction of Marceline's cave. BMO was never told that Finn was living there now, but when he downloads things his sight and speech is turned off, not his hearing. He heard Marceline and Finn talk about unpacking at her house and that is how he knew where to send the picture. However the journey was long a small paper airplane, it often did loopy loops casing it to slow down the arrival time by a lot. Also since Air wasn't all the air, there is the occasional burst of wind that would throw it off path, and Air would need to correct it. The journey would take hours to complete.

**Finn and Marceline**

When Finn awoke Marceline was already out of bed, Finn could hear the shower running. He jumped out of bed realizing that it was the perfect time to write down the song. as much as Finn hates to admit it, locking things into the vault works, because he remembered every line of the song. He folded up the piece of paper he wrote it on and put it into his hat. Marceline left the bathroom wearing jeans and a plaid shirt. "Good morning Finn" Marceline said with a smile. Finn took off his hat, hoping Marceline wouldn't try to put it on or something, revealing the paper inside. Finn took a new pair of clothes and walked up to Marceline, kissed her, and said "Good morning Marcy, I'm going to take a shower too ok?". "Your royal shower awaits" Marceline said Jokingly pointing to bathroom". While Finn was inside, showering, Marceline went to the bottom level and began to play her bass guitar. Finn finished and put on his new pair of clothes, that looked exactly like his old ones, it seemed like Marceline was the only person who tries to put variety into what they wear. Finn grabbed the piece of paper from his hat, but decided to leave the hat, he ventured down to the main level with a smile on his face.

"Hey Marceline" Finn said, "Play me a nice beat, I want to read something"

"o-oh ok Finn" Marceline began playing a steady beat for Finn

Finn took a deep breath and looked at Marcy, then he began reading.

"Hey Marceline,

I know I'm just a teen,

But you're the prettiest girl I've ever seen,

I know you think I'm joking but it's true,

I'm really am stunned by you,

I always want to be by your side,

Others stole, cheated and lied,

But I'll never do that,

I swear on my hat"

Finn laughed a little forgetting he left his hat upstairs, Marceline Laughed a little too but she continued the beat.

"Hey Marceline,

I'm sick without you, you're my vaccine,

I'll be your knight if you be my queen,

I'll always protect, you'll never be hurt,

If life is the main course, our love is dessert,

I wrote this to say I'm so glad I'm more than a friend,

And unlike this song, my love will never end. "

Finn looked up from the paper and Marceline from her guitar, both where blushing. "Finn that was cute" Marceline confessed. "Ha-ha it was cheesy" He replied, "Yeah, but the cute kind of cheesy". Finn put down the paper and Marceline her guitar, they leaned in and kissed. This kiss was very passionate; every time Finn and Marcy's lips connected it was unlike anytime they had before. Each time with a little bit more passion, a little bit more romance, and a little more Love. When the kiss was finished Finn noticed a piece of paper fly under the door into the living room. Finn stood up from the couch and walked over to the paper, when he picked it up he began reading "Finn, this is the symbol of the nightosphere!" He quietly read out loud. When he flipped it over to reveal that photo his jaw dropped, Marceline flew over to Finn and wrapped her arms around Finn, "Want you looking at song writer?" Marceline joked, Finn did not respond. She poked her head over his shoulder to see want she was holding, "Is that…" Marceline said, Finn finally responded with a "yes, and that's the symbol for the nightosphere." "I know… but what does this mean?" Marceline asked, confused and concerned. "I think we need to make a visit to your father Marcy" Finn said. Marceline looked over to the table in the kitchen not set for the first time in years, not including the time they spent away from home. "… Ok Finn" Marceline said.

Finn went into the kitchen and got out a cart of bug milk, Marceline was already drawing a smiley face on the wall. "Looks like ill have to paint these walls again" Marceline said with a sigh. Finn threw the milk onto the face and they both chanted, "Maloso Vobiscum Et Cum Spiritum!" and the portal to the nightosphere. Finn grabbed Marceline's hand and they both jumped into the portal together, they floated through the blue portal tunnel until they were thrown out on the other side. When shot out of the portal Marceline caught herself and Finn mid fall stopping his untimely end. They were high above a group of people waiting in line to play Hudson's favorite game "P, P, or WP" he asked the spider like creature in front of the line. When it responded with a "P" Hudson put roller skates on all 8 of its legs causing it to trip and fall countless times. Hudson leaned his head back and laughed, that is when he noticed Finn and infinitely more important Marceline floating above him. "Marceline!?" Hudson said with surprise, "and human boy Finn." He said with no emotion what so ever. "We need to talk to you dad". Hudson closed the door behind Marceline and Finn as they entered his office, they didn't realize that they were holding hands. "So" Hudson said leaning back in his chair and threw his feet up on the desk. "When is she due Finn?","Whhhaaa?" Finn said surprised by Hudson's question. "Dad!" Marceline yelled at him, "I'm not pregnant!" her face redder then the walls of his office. "Well I see you holding hands, something's going on…" He began to eat a sandwich. "Well, that not why where here…" Marceline confessed. Finn reached into his pack and pulled out the photo, he looked down and it and then turned it around and showed Hudson. "What do you know about this?" Finn questioned.

**And that is it for chapter 8! I'm sorry not a lot happened in this chapter, and I had to leave you with that cliff hanger (I think it's a cliff hanger). But I just wanted to take some time to establish Finn and Marceline's relationship now that they are out of the cave, and hopefully I gave some comic relief at points. Anyways I hope the song wasn't too bad, and you guys make fun of me a little less then you probably already do, JK you guys have shown me nothing but respect since chapter 1 and I really appreciate it. As always hope you enjoyed and more is coming soon… by that I mean next week… as always.**

**-ImKyleConway**


	9. Chapter 9- Accepting The Truth

**Hello Adventure Time Fandom! Here is yet another chapter for you guys and gals. As I'm sure you have noticed by now, I don't know the difference between "then" and "than"… As always I hope you enjoy!**

Hudson Abadeer took the photo from Finn and stared at it for a second, then threw it onto the desk. "I don't know what your talking about", he said with an evil smile on his face. Finn let go of Marceline's hand and formed a fist, he slammed it onto the desk, "tell us what you know, now!" Finn yelled at the ruler of the nightosphere. Hudson took his feet off the desk and leaned in close to Finn's face, "What are you going to do if I don't?" He taunted Finn. Marceline quickly jumped in-between them and pushed them away from each other. "Stop it you guys!" She yelled and they both backed off. Marceline turned to father, "please dad" Marceline asked giving him her puppy eyes. Hudson stood from his desk and looked out his window with his hands behind his back. "Well, I don't want to rule this place forever, and you always refuse to take my place". He turned back around and looked at Finn and Marcy, "so I did some asking around, and my old golf buddy, peppermint butler contacted me". He put his hands onto the desk and pointed to the picture, "and he told me about a girl who would be more then willing to take my place... Princess Bubblegum". In the picture it showed Bubblegum in a freeze frame while she was turning around. Her hair flew to the side revealing a tattoo of the symbol of the nightosphere on the back of her neck. BMO records everything he sees, when he saw the symbols that Finn had drawn he needed to double check.

"Why would PB want to rule down here?" Marceline and Finn both thought to themselves. Hudson sat back down, "so now as soon as she completes the task I have given to her, I'm gone and she will take over". "And what task is that?" Finn asked. "I'm sure you'll find out soon enough" Hudson snickered to himself. Maybe once he his no longer the ruler of the nightosphere he will begin to respect others, but he had an opinion. An opinion that until that day he isn't obligated to do anything. Everything he had told them that day was out of the kindness, out of the little remaining kindness of his blackened heart. Finn took the paper and him and Marceline turned and left the office. "Come back anytime you too!" Hudson said with his usual demonic smile, then as soon as they entered the portal, his face turned completely serious. He picked up the phone on his desk and dialed a number, it rang for a few seconds and them someone on the other line picked up. "It's me..." Hudson said, "He was just here...".

**Princess Bubblegum and Peppermint Butler**

"Ok, Thank you" Peppermint Butler said, he hung up the phone. He turned and looked at the princess who was already looking at him. "He's still alive..." Peppermint Butler confessed. PB took her hands and used then to throw everything of the table she was stand by. "What the Glob!" She shouted, "Am I suppose to trap him myself!? Kill him with my Ball Blam Burglerber?" The princess was infuriated. She was sure that one of the items on the list that Finn need to retrieve would cause his untimely end. If they didn't the cave was the last option, no one she has ever known has left the cave alive, no even her elite banana guards.

**Flashback:** Hudson sat at his desk much like he did for Finn and Marceline. "It's simple really, just take someone pure of heart, someone who has been good there whole life... And end it. Claim their life in the name of the nightosphere, and all this..." He lifted up his arms to emphasis he was talking about everything around him. "All this will be yours!", "that's all?" PB asked with slight hesitation. "That's it..." He pulled out a piece of paper from one of the draws in his desk and slides it over to PB.

The paper read, "I_ understand that by completing this task shall grant me immortality, which must be devoted to keeping the nightosphere chaotic, and making life for anyone here Blah Blah Blah. So on and so forth. Important Information that will forever change your life."

You're Victim: _

Signature: _

Princess Bubblegum looked at the paper, and read every word several times. She clearly already has immortality, what she cared about was being in charge of anyone who entered the nightosphere, and basically being able to do whatever she wanted to them. She had some doubts about the deal, but it was an offer that she couldn't refuse, so she didn't. She signed her name first, then paused to think of a most pure of heart person she knew, and unfortunately for Finn, it was him. She wrote "Finn the Human" on the line and just like that the paper went up in flames and disappeared right before her very eyes.

Most people would have contracted a sudden case of "OhNoWhatHaveIDone syndrome" but not the Princess. She has spend her entire life, however long it truly is, caring to the needs of all her candy people. She was tired of that, for once she wanted to be selfish, for once she wanted to have a personal gain, and too rule everyone in the nightosphere was exactly that gain she was looking for. She never told Hudson why she wanted to rule, as far as anyone was concerned she was in charge of a lot of people already. Frankly Hudson didn't care, all he cared about was that he would finally be able to stop spending all his time working, that's the reason his wife left, that's the reason he though Marceline didn't love him. He was done with that, he wanted to get his life back on track, the man had a heart of solid darkness, as cold as snow, but still hope for some normalcy in his life. After the paper was signed there was very little talk, Princess Bubblegum went on her way and Hudson began to wait.

**End of Flashback: **Peppermint Butler is cleaning all of the liquids and test tubes and microscopes Princess Bubble had thrown onto the ground. She was pacing around the room ranting about Finn's survival. Even though Finn and Marceline where admitted to the hospital located in the Candy Kingdom, the princess has not left her lab in several days, and Peppermint Butler is never more than just outside the door. When Hudson had called it was the first time they have had contact with anyone since Jake came in through the window in search of Finn. Princess Bubble was working on an experiment, however nothing that involved what Finn was summoned to find. Although the ingredients of the experiment were a lie, the purpose was the truth; she needed a chemical that could transform anyone into anything. She was quite sure that the candy people would not want to move to the nightosphere, nor would the candy council allow her to go on her own. She needed it so that she could transform Peppermint Butler into her, so that he could continue to rule the kingdom without anyone raising a sing question. Once that was settled she could continue towards her true goal, an almost unlimited about of souls in which to experiment upon. Hudson said she could make life horrific in any way she seemed fit, and that meant testing the boundaries of sciences to the farthest extent of safety and reason. While some, if not most would consider such a desire morally unethical, she wanted to see just what science could teach her. She could no longer continue kidnapping candy people off the streets for her experiments, they began to talk of a "Jack the Snacker" (Jack the Ripper). A supposed serial killer who lurked the streets of the Candy Kingdom at night, the candy people where more vigilant now then they have ever been, and she couldn't continue with that high of a risk.

However once she was ruler of the nightosphere, there was no need of kidnapping or lying. She could just take who she wanted, when she wanted, to do whatever she wanted with. If she wanted to melt two people together so that they where forever stuck back to back, she could. She didn't always think this way, at one point she wanted to use science to help people, create or do things no one ever thought of. But after years and years of being exposed to raw elements and mixtures and new forms of microwaves and everything… she went, well… bat s*** crazy. She was no longer consured with moral ethics or helping others, she just wanted to help herself understand everything more. Although to some that may not seem like such a bad want, but those some know not what she is willing to do to achieve it.

**Finn and Marceline: **Finn and Marceline jumped out of the portal landing back in Marceline's living room. They both turned and looked at each other as the portal closed behind them, "What are we going to do about PB?" Finn asked Marceline. Marceline began to float to the kitchen in search of something red, she stopped but didn't turn around "Nothing…" she said. "Nothing?" Finn repeated confused, "yeah, nothing" Marceline confirmed a second time, "She a big girl Finn she can make her own decisions…" She began to float back into the kitchen. Finn sat down on the couch, "Do you want something?" Marceline asked in regards to food, "No, I'm not hungry" Finn responded. He tried to forget about it, Marceline was right she was perfectly able to make her own decisions. Not like Finn had any say in her decisions, not even when they where the closest did he really have any control of her. Finn was just concerned for her, even though it has been years since he felt anything like what he feels for Marceline for Princess Bubblegum, he still cared about her. He was pretty sure that he always would, and although that may not always be best for Finn, that's the way things where. He vowed to always protect everyone, and unfortunately for Finn's heart, PB landed under the category of "everyone". He felt absolutely nothing towards her anymore but still felt a little intimidated around her.

When they got back the night was still young, so they decided to go out. Finn and Marceline both needed to get their minds off things, Finn obviously being PB, and Marceline's being how quick her dad was to assume that because she was holding Finn's hand that she was pregnant. She loved Finn; he is the first guy ever that she can really see herself being with forever, starting a family with. However she wasn't ready for that yet and she knew for a fact Finn wasn't. It's not that he is not responsible or anything likes that, he is just so young and still has growing up to do before that. Marceline was just a little concerned that, that was everyone's first thought when they saw them together. Thanks to this Marceline decided to take Finn to the one place she knew that they wouldn't be judged, LSP's party in the woods. They could party away their troubles knowing since she lived as a hobo for around 5 years she was in no room to judge anyone. Marceline wasn't at all ashamed of being with Finn; she just didn't like it being the center of attention every time they entered a room. Marceline suggested this endeavor to Finn and he agreed very cheerfully as always. Marceline grabbed Finn by the arms and they flew to the campsite, they made it there in record time, not that it was very far in the first place. When they landed they saw LSP in her signature plastic bag dress, dancing with her current boyfriend, Bobby the snake. Every so often he would attempt to lung at LSP but she would just slap him, "Not now Bobby, there's people here!" She would yell, as if she would allow him to sink his fangs into her, had they been alone. They noticed two familiar faces next to the fire; it was Jake and Lady Rainicorn. When the two parties notice each other, Finn and Jake ran towards each other and hugged in the middle. Marceline floated up and landed next to Lady as they watched them hug and mess around. It was awkward for the both of them, Marceline didn't speak Korean, and Lady didn't speak English. They greeted each other, both could understand a basic hello, but that was about as far as the conversation went. Finn was throwing and catching Jake in the air like he was a baby, until Jake turned big squashing Finn underneath him and then throwing him around.

"그래서 ... 당신과 핀?" ("So… you and Finn?") Lady asked. She made sure to use lots of hand signals to try to get Marceline to understand her. She pointed between Marcy and Finn several times, lifting her eyebrows and lowing them several times.

Marceline sighed and nodded her head, the one thing she was trying to avoid was the second thing out of Lady's mouth.

"이해 고민하지 말라" (Don't worry I understand) Lady said, doing lots of complex hand motions to attempt to covey her message in a way that Marceline could understand, she felt like she got her point a crossed.

Marceline had no idea what she was talking about, but she nodded her again and said "Thanks". Her and Lady both smiled at each other.

Finn and Jake both ran up to their respected girlfriends out of breath. "Ok –huff huff- where done for now" Jake said. They both sat down, Finn next to Marceline and Jake next to Lady, and they had a nice conversation. Jake translated anything Lady said so that the others could understand her. "So Finn" Jake asked, "How are you at your new crib?". "Oh, great Jake! Last night Marcy and me spooned all night, then I wrote her a love song and…" Finn was interrupted by Marceline putting her face into her hands to hide her embarrassment.

"Marceline? Are you ok?" Finn asked confused why Marceline did that.

Lady began talking; she went off for a little while then finally closed her point, of course only Jake understood what she was saying.

"Yeah, I agree, Finn you shouldn't really go around sharing that bro. Ladies don't like that, you got to respect that". Jake said giving his own option but also in a way translating what Lady had said.

Finn blushed a little bit, "Why am I never informed about these things?" Finn jokingly said trying to defuse the situation.

Marceline finally returned from her "safe zone", and began laughing, she rested her arm on Finn's head like it was an arm rest. "Well yeah… So there's that". Everyone joined together in a collective laugh, "Other than that we have just been bumming around, hanging out at home, you know". Marceline suddenly became much more social able.

"Oh! Guess what we found out about-"Finn was interrupted by Marceline elbowing him in the side. Finn quickly shut his mouth and pretending he didn't say anything.

Jake and Lady weren't blind, they saw the elbow being thrown, so they decided not to pry and make Finn make up some lie on the spot to satisfy them. They just continued the conversation, and then suddenly a slow song came on, meaning LSP put it in since she can only play PMW (Pre Mushroom War) cassette tapes. LSP was using a Walkman with the volume turned all the way up as stereo, The group of four looked over at LSP as she began to slow dance with her snake boyfriend, then they turned and looked at each other. Marceline grabbed Finn's hands and Lady grabbed Jake and before the boys knew it they were dancing. Marceline held Finn's one hand and placed his other one on her waist, she floated him and her slightly above the ground. Lady and Jake just held both hands when they dances, Lady having no real waist. Finn had only danced like that once before… with Jake, who insisted that it was an important skill he would need in the future. However when BMO walked in a started laughing, Finn quickly gave up. Now he was really regretting he didn't learn, even though they were floating there was still movement that he needed to do, and ultimately didn't know how to do. Marceline expected that though, and she tried her best to help Finn understand it. Jake and Lady where naturals as one might expect, they have probably danced a hundred times over there years of relationship together.

After the song Jake and Lady kissed, and Finn closed his eyes and puckered his lips and lean in towards Marceline. He was going off to the side so Marceline adjusted herself and kissed the hero. LSP looked at the two couples kissing, "Oh my Glob!" she said to herself, she loved gossip and couldn't wait to tell Turtle Princess (that's her name right?) about tonight, she wasn't there because she was pulling a late night shift at the library. Yet before she could pull out her phone to call or text her, Bobby lunged and finally made connection to her purple skin. She ran around screaming and eventually ran off into the woods. Neither Finn and Marceline, or Jake and Lady even noticed. After the dance Lady and Jake went on their way, of course not after giving goodbyes and the works. Finn began walking towards the cave and Lady toward her house, both in opposite directions. Marceline turned around to follow Finn but was stopped by Jake grabbing her arm. She turned and looked at him to see him with a face of concern. "Hey take care of Finn ok?", Marceline's face formed a slight smile "I will Jake" She said in a comforting voice to help relive jakes nerves. Jake then caught up with Lady and Marceline with Finn, Both Lady and Marceline can fly by they decided to walk. Lady walked, Marceline just floated close to the ground next to Finn, they were in no hurry, it was a beautiful night.

"당신이 재미 사랑이 되었습니까?" (Did you have fun dear?) Lady asked Jake as caught up to her on the way home. "Yeah, I'm just worried about Finn, you know? His still so young I don't want him growing up to fast". "그 확인 아기, 임 확신 지옥 괜찮을" (It's ok baby, I'm sure he'll be just fine) Lady said reassuringly, she then hugged Jake. "Your right, thanks" Jake said then kissing Lady again. "Can I stay with you tonight?" Jake asked. "물론" (of course) Lady responded and Jake thanked her again.

Marceline caught up to Finn and he asked the same exact question, "Did you have fun?" he almost repeated word for word from Lady. "hmm" Marceline said as she thought, "Yeah, it was worth coming out.." Then she got extremely close to Finn and began to whisper in his ear, "But if you ever embarrass me like that again, ill suck out your blood". Finn began to nervous laugh, and Marceline began laughing too throwing her head back, then she quickly snapped her head back to his ear again "I'm serious!" She threatened as she hissed and made her fangs visible. Finn was so scared he just started to run and Marceline began to chase after him. They jokingly and cheerfully chased each other around in circles for a while until they both and laid on the ground looking up at the stars. It was a clear night so the stars and moon where very visible. They began to point out constellations they knew, all different for the PMW ones due to supernovas and black holes that have since devoured them. "Hey there's the Man in the cup!" Finn shouted, "See there's the man… and there's the cup!" Finn only pointed to two stars that where next to each other, one star being the man, and the other his cup. Marceline wasn't entirely convinced that, that was a real constellations but she didn't say anything.

Marceline floated up from the ground and grabbed his arm pulling Finn up to a standing, they both decided it was time to go home. It was about 2:00AM at this point and they agreed that it was time to settle in for the night. The sun would rise soon and they could spend the rest of their time away just hanging out at home, playing some music, whatever they wanted to do. They were eager to get back home; they had spent all day away from home. However they took their time getting home, as eager as they where, they enjoyed the walk.

Most of the walk home was silent and they just enjoyed each other's company, but when they got home they found something peculiar on the front door. It was a very fancy envelope with pick edges, on the front in extremely neat cursive it read "To whom it may concern" it was held to the door with a small piece of scotch tape. Marceline floated ahead of Finn and pulled it off the door, and opened it up. When Finn reached the door in which Marceline was still standing she handed the letter to him. He began to read "Dear Finn, hey Jake told me you don't live with him anymore and that you moved in with Marceline. What's up with that? Anyway I feel bad that you got injured helping me with my experiment so I want to invite you to a royal lunch, just you and me. We can discuss your reward for your help and as an apology… And discuss a possible second mission for you, please come to the royal lunchroom at 12 sharp! –Princess Bubblegum "

Finn looked up from the paper, "what do you think of this Marcy?". Marceline looked at him with a confused face, "what do you mean what do I think of it?" she asked Finn. "Well its just" Finn paused for a second, "After all we found out today I don't know if I should-" He was interrupted by Marceline, "She's still the same Bonnibel Finn, She just decided to take a different path in life". "I guess you right, will you come with so it's not so awkward like 'hey sorry I almost killed you'", Finn tried his best to imitate PB. "Nope" Marceline answered, "Nope?" Finn questioned. "I don't want to mess up the romance" Marceline jokingly said sticking her tongue out and then floating backwards into the house. Finn folded the letter and placed it into his pocket laughing at Marceline's comment. Normally he would blushed and franticly tried to explain that there was no romance between them, but he was finally starting to get when Marceline was joking.

Marceline and Finn had something to eat, Finn eggs, and Marceline strawberries. Even though the schedule was flipped so there morning was everyone else's evening they kept the meals the same. That means dinner for "breakfast" and vice versa, when they finished they laid on the couch together and listened to the radio, the only channel that they could get inside the cave was Starchy's Conspiracy channel. They got a good laugh at all of his uncanny acquisitions, even though he was always right for the most part. Marceline and Finn where starting to get tired, Marceline could barely keep her eyes open and they both agreed that it was time for bed. Marceline floated up to her bedroom to change into her night attire, and Finn walked over to the radio to turn it off. That's when Starchy said "Thanks again everyone for joining Starchy tonight, it is currently 7:00am and Starchy is turning it over to Ooo in the morning" and Finn realized that PB told him to meet her at 12 sharp. That gives him only about five hours to; Sleep, get ready, and walk to the Candy Kingdom which was about an hour worth of traveling from the cave. That only gave him approximately three and a half hours of sleep, less than one third of what he should be getting. Finn quickly climbed the ladder and threw his clothes off and his pajamas on. He jumped into the bed, the bed bounced a threw Marceline into the air slightly. She purposely floated as high as she could, then descended and landed laying on top of Finn. Finn and Marceline kissed, and then they kissed more, Marceline reached her hand over to the night stand and turned off the light.

They didn't do anything more than make out, Finn respected Marceline to try anything, not like her knew what to do in the first place. He was nervous he was doing something wrong when he just put his hands on her waist as they kissed. Marceline wasn't a virgin but she didn't put out as easy as some thought, which ultimately caused her to have her trust issues with men. Not to mention she understood Finn's innocence and didn't want to try anything that could hurt their relationship.

Finn woke up to the alarm clock screaming at him, he slammed his fist down on it to make it stop. Marceline laying her head on his chest with both her arms wrapped all the way around him, Finn couldn't help but notice how even though the room was mostly dark, she gave off a certain faint glow, almost unnoticeable. Finn's breath was literally knocked out of his body every time he looked at her. He slowly pried her arms from around him, making sure not to wake her. He slide out of bed and went to the bathroom, he took a quick shower then got dressed, and before he left he went back to the bed. He leaned over Marceline and gave her a small kiss on the forehead, although she was completely asleep, she began to smile after Finn had kissed her, and Finn couldn't help but wonder what she was dreaming about. Aside from tripping over the living room table because of how drowsy he was Finn left almost completely silent. He left the cave and was immediately blinded by the sun light, He had not been exposed to direct sunlight in days and keeping his eyes open with all the brightness around him was almost painful. Finn slowly began to walk towards the Candy Kingdom, his eyesight soon adjust, but that didn't change the fact that he was completely miserable. He was tired beyond belief and he was away for Marceline, one may think that after spending days with the same person one might need to have some time away from them, but not Finn. Even though if he was home he would just be sleeping, incapable of doing anything with each other, he would still be next to her and that's what he cared about. So he continued to journey to the kingdom at his slow pace.

**Princess Bubblegum: **"Ok so do you understand the plan?" the princess as four of her most elite Banana Guards. These guard where unlike the others, they knew not friendship or kindness or evil, all they knew where following orders. "Yes Princess" they all send in sync, "Remember" she reminded them, "Finn is evil, and he cannot be allowed to leave this room alive. I know everyone likes him but-" the princess stopped, he remembered she did not have to justify her orders to the elite, she said "jump" and they said "how high?" "Yes Princess" they all said again, the princess then left the room to attend to "more important business".

The four Banana Guards got into position, one behind a pillar with a spear, two against the wall on opposite sides of the door, and one in front of the door out in the hallway. He shut the door behind him, and waited for Finn the Human to arrive, and he did right no schedule.

**Finn the Human: **He stumbled down a hallway then made a left turn down the hallway containing the Banana Guard stationed outside the door to the Royal Lunchroom. Once he was noticed by the guard, he knocked three times on the door, signaling that he had arrived. Due to how tired he still was this action went completely unnoticed by Finn and he continued towards the door. He stopped in front of the guard and looked up at him since he towered over Finn, they stood there awkwardly for a second, the guard with a straight face like one of the Queen's Guards in PMW England. Finn let out a big yawn then said "I'm here to see the Princess for lunch or something"; he muttered it all under his breath. The Banana Guard then reached behind him and opened the door leading to the Royal Lunch Room, "The Princess will be right with you, please have a seat inside", the guards surprisingly deep voice echoed. Finn began to rub his eyes as he entered the room, thus not noticing the Banana Guard pressed against the wall attempting to remain hidden for as long as possible. Then like a boom of thunder, the door slammed shut behind him and clicked signifying that it had been locked. Finn jumped but before he could turned around the two guards sprang into action and each grabbed one of Finn's arms. "What are you doing? Let me go!" he demanded, they both remained silent and simply held Finn in position, he had not authority over them, and they knew it. That's when the Banana Guard holding the spear stepped out from behind the pillar, he began to speak, "Finn the Human, you have been charged with crimes against the Candy Kingdom and all of Ooo, the punishment is death, do you have any final words?" "I demand to see the princess!" Finn yelled, "She invited me here!" He explained. There was a pause for a short amount of time, and then the Banana Guard readied his spear, "request denied".

**Holy Plot twists! PB? Evil? Say what?! Anyway that's it for chapter… 9? Yeah chapter 9, as always I hope you guys enjoyed, I defiantly enjoyed writing this chapter. Will Finn survive yet another attempt on his life? If he dies how will everyone react? If he survives what will he do? Find out next week on Chapter 10! -ImKyleConway**


End file.
